An Angel's Melody
by blueverry
Summary: Tsukasa and Tsukushi have withstood the obstables presented to them by his mother. Rui has left Taiwan to take over Hanazawa Corp in Japan. Three years have passed since F4 last reunited. An argument between Tsukasa and Tsukushi led her to visit Rui in Ja
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden and its characters.

Author: Yan Huo

Translator: blueverry

(I read this story in Chinese two years ago and it touched me so much. Therefore the idea of translating it came into my head. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I have. The story takes place after MG1. I've used romaji for the characters' names.)

**An Angel's Melody**

**(1)**

Sitting alone by the window, the times spent at Eitoku sprang to mind. They seemed to be events from another lifetime. The balcony on the rooftop, was it still his exclusive space? F4, were they still the school's legends? Tsukushi and Tsukasa, did they continue to spend the days fighting and arguing? It's been three years. The winter in Japan exhibited a frostiness that rarely turned up in Taiwan. Though accustomed to such cold weather, he still missed the presence of that drizzling and damp season; still cherished the memory of the days spent flying kites in the rain.

Were these F4's only fates? Taking over Hanazawa Corporation, the business world that he once disdained has become the focus of life for the past three years. It's been some time since he last saw them. A subtle sorrow emerged in his eyes. Closing the contracts at hand, he decided to take a walk outside. He hasn't been to an outdoor café in a long time. Today's sky was overcast and cloudy, but it suited the climate of drinking a cup of coffee.

The telephone suddenly rang. The sound greatly resembled a certain person's temper.

"Tsukasa, it's you. Something wrong?"

Rui wondered if there were again problems with Tsukushi. Phone calls like these were too frequent.

"Tsukushi, that stupid woman! Did she call you?"

As expected. They were about to be married yet it was still like this.

Doumyouji Tsukasa shouted in fury.

"She's gonna kill me, that woman! Rui! Contact me if you get a call from her. And this dumbass corporation! Why did my mother let these idiots into the company? Asking me about everything single thing, what the hell are they here for? They don't know anything! Oh yeah, how've you been?"

"Fine. Same as always."

"You don't plan to come back to Taiwan? Soujiro went to Canada to see Yuki. He'll probably drop on by. Akira's trapped by family business this year. He's been free for too long. Finally his turn to fall into the net. I'll go visit you when I have the time, and if that woman doesn't cause any more trouble!"

Rui gently smiled as he listened to Tsukasa talk about F3's recent developments. Tsukushi, a light concern crept into his heart. Perhaps he'll go back when he finished the businesses at hand.

"Say hi to Soujiro and Akira for me. And Tsukushi."

Tsukasa spoke hesitantly:

"I saw Shizuka the last time I went to France."

"Really? Shizuka….how is she?"

Calm returned after a slight startle.

"She's fine. She now has her own attorney's office and established a reputation among the Asians there. Even though she gave up Toudou Corp, I think she's still the same person that we grew up with. Still so outstanding and elegant, still understands you and cares for you. She said you'll run Hanazawa Corp with your style."

Doumyouji Tsukasa waited for Rui's response.

"She's happy. That's enough."

Rui softly hung up the phone.

**(2)**

He walked the along the streets full of cherry blossoms. The flowers drifted with the wind, withering in their full bloom. The pale pink was accompanied by a delicate fragrance. This time of year, would it be less lonely if friends were here? Rui extended his hand to hold on to a petal, pausing his step to watch them dance in the wind. His mind grew far away.

His cell phone suddenly sounded, the blue screen flashing a message: _Rui, are the flowers beautiful? Why is your expression ruining the scene? I see an embittered man on the streets of Japan!_ Rui lifted his head and searched in surprise, detecting a pretty and dazzling girl not far away. Her long and shiny hair flowed with the wind; the light yellow shirt reflected her bright sunshine-like smile. Widelia, the tiny yellow flowers that flourished in the open field. The gloomy sky seemed to have been brushed away with her grin.

"Tsukushi!"

"It's me. Happy surprise?"

Tsuksuhi approached with him with a smile, tilting her head and asked in a mischievous tone:

"What? I'm here to see you. Have you missed me?"

"Oh? How about giving me a greeting then?"

Tsukushi was puzzled for a bit and then blushed. (Remembering the incident on how to greet a foreigner).

"Hanazawa Rui!"

She warned in embarrassment but immediately laughed.

Watching the lively girl in front of him full of laughter, Rui was a bit dazzled. He smiled.

"Arguing with Tsukasa again?"

A trace of irritation passed in her eyes.

"Hey! I came to see you! You seem to be doing pretty well. I hear that since you took over Hanazawa Corp, the situation is getting better and better. And you said that you needed my blessing because you had to do something you've never done before. Worrying me over nothing."

"How are you?"

Rui generously changed the subject.

"I heard you're running your own chain store."

Tsukushi smiled proudly and contentedly.

"Yep. The third one now."

Rui was happy for her and grinned. Seeing his long absent smile, that breathtaking smile, Tsukushi was dazed. The familiar Rui! The quiet and melancholy Rui. Even though she came to Japan because of a fight with Doumyouji, she really missed Rui's presence, missed the feeling of being with him on that balcony, missed the Rui that she hasn't seen in three years but has never forgotten. Hanazawa Rui – was he still that indifferent and aloof?

"Rui."

Tsukushi calmly called him, merely desiring to hear a response.

"Yes?"

He looked back and she shook her head with a smile, enjoying the long absent silent tranquility, a unique atmosphere that belonged only to Rui. Neither of them spoke, only occasionally exchanging a smile when their eyes met. Rui was also taking in the pleasure of being escorted by a friend. He wasn't in a rush to persuade and mediate. Knowing her, she wouldn't listen at this time.

"How is Japan? Why haven't you come back in three years? Everyone misses you. Yuki said last time that she hasn't seen F4 together in a very long time."

Tsukushi watched the handsome figure under the cherry blossom tree. A wind breezed across his light brown hair and blew open his fair-colored jacket. Rui seemed to have gotten thinner. It must be exhausting to operate this sizable company. Recalling that year at the beach, the Rui that once lay vulnerably in her embrace, who now singularly sustained a failing family business, Tsukushi softly sighed.

"If there comes a day when I need to go back, I will."

Rui stated meaningfully with a smile.

"When you're needed? What do you mean?"

Rui relaxingly turned around.

"To our agreement, if one out of the four got married, the other three have to be the best men."

Tsukushi chased him with a red face.

"What are you talking about! Who wants to marry that pig who only has violence in his head!"

Looking into Rui's perceptive eyes when she finished, her complexion became redder.

"Tell Tsukasa, otherwise he'll turn Taiwan upside down."

"I just can't tolerate his bulliness! Why can't he be like you?"

Rui stirred a little and said nothing. Tsukushi went on in frustration.

"I know he wants what's best for me, but I want to run my business my own way. He just can't get it no matter how many times I try to explain! It's wearing to fight with him. Really exhausting. Yet this kind of thing repeats itself over and over again. Rui, I keep thinking whether Doumyouji and I really suit each other?"

Gazing into her doubtful and hopeful eyes, he remained silent. Though separated for several years, her sweet and witty features have not altered much. At least her fiery and direct temper did not change. A girl like this, together with the same straightforward and candid Tsukasa, it's true that getting along must be a little strenuous.

"Cherry blossoms are beautiful, right? But you must accept and endure the mourning that comes with its withering at a time when it's most stunning. You love Tsukasa, therefore you must bear with love's certain consequences, right?"

Observing his easy and serene countenance, Tsukushi's heart soothed like a pond, as if all troubles went away when she looked into his crystal eyes. He was as calm as the deep ocean, yet the pure and transparent eyes remained as they have been.

"Rui, my mood soothes every time I'm with you. It's fantastic, this feeling."

Carefree, Tsukushi swirled around and looked back at him with a beam.

Her being here, it was wonderful. He has gained back that protective sentiment. Tsukushi questioned and inquired curiously with enthusiasm, pulling on Rui's hand and ignoring the crowd's peeking glances as they passed through the busy marketplace.

"Walking with you, it gives a vain satisfaction."

Tsukushi laughed.

"Rui, all the girls want to kill me with their glares!"

She joked.

Rui indulgently followed her random and aimless steps. This resilient girl was also quite gentle. She always had a most tender heart.

The two of them stood quietly on the suspension bridge, observing the continuous swarm of people and flow of cars under them. Noticing that she was a bit cold, he instinctively draped his jacket over her. Tsukushi's heart jumped as she locked herself into his warm and affectionate gaze. Would the tenderness under his eyes one day exist for me? She asked herself, involuntarily becoming agitated. Rui's coat exhibited an untainted elegance that completely differed from Doumyouji. Doumyouji! Spending an entire day with Rui, she never once thought about how anxious Doumyouji must be. She was bewildered by her own emotions. She no longer held love for Rui, right? Why did she feel excited?

"Give Tsukasa a call. Put his mind at rest."

Tsukushi automatically received Rui's extended cell phone and before long heard Doumyouji's livid voice. She quickly told him that she was in Japan and hung up right away. She really didn't want to hear the repetitive suspicions and questioning. She let off a strained smile and glimpsed at Rui. The night's pleasant mood vanished. Rui stood silently in a white sweater. She recalled that night on the ship three years ago, he had also worn a white sweater. It was the first time that she had gazed at him so intimately up close. Hanazawa Rui, this man was once the sole source of all her joy and happiness. To this day, all grief and pain went away when he gently smiled.

"Rui….."

She began but paused.

"Shizuka-san, she……"

"Tsukasa."

Rui interrupted her.

"This guy will probably rush over tonight."

He smiled as he spoke, as if he could already see Doumyouji's enraged expression. Tsukushi was bothered and amused. Looking at him, she wondered in silence if certain feelings were really destined to remain forever buried at the bottom of the heart. Somewhat unwilling and worried, the feelings that faded with time gradually came back. Rui did not look at her but knew her sentiments. He didn't want to shatter that wonderful sensation, didn't want to disappoint and sadden Tsusaka. Perhaps some things could only remain like this. Even so, Tsukushi's visit still brought him great delight and gratification.

**(3)**

When Rui and Tsukushi returned home from their walk, they were greeted by a striding and pacing Doumyouji. The wind and dust could not mask his fury. His thin black coat may have been somewhat insufficient in Japan's cold climate, yet he was still dauntingly handsome and dynamic. Perceiving the two's belated arrival, he impulsively yelled out:

"You dumb woman! You're really asking for it! Making me fly all the way over from Taiwan! To think I don't have enough problems!"

"You're the one who's asking for it! Who asked you to come?"

"What are you, stupid! You think I'd let my woman out of my sight? Especially to disappear for no reason!"

"Your woman! I'm my own person! Why do I have to report to you where I go! What do you mean for no reason! Disappear? I merely came to Japan!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're suddenly gone and won't pick up the phone. If that's not disappearing, what is it? I almost turned Taipei upside down! And you're the one who fought with me first!"

Doumyouji stared at her in anger.

"If you didn't do those dumb things, why would I argue with you? An idiot is an idiot!"

She glared back at him. Doumyouji was infuriated and turned his head to take in a deep breath.

"I was helping you! Urgh! That dumb woman was gossiping about my girlfriend and stealing business from you! I've put up with her for a long time! It was shou 'jiao' liu qing (generous enough) that I didn't kill her! Why are you mad at ME!"

"It's shou 'xia' liu qing, Tsukasa."

A mild voice reminded him. Tsukushi looked to Hanazawa Rui, who maintained a leisurely expression on his face, and suddenly didn't want to fight with Doumyouji anymore. At least not in front of Rui.

"Aiya, whatever. It's the same. You talk too much, Rui."

Doumyouji complained as he looked at Rui.

"Who can talk as much as you do? Rui only said one sentence, you idiot!"

Tsukushi couldn't help but be mad.

"Argh, this woman! What is this! I was talking to Rui…."

Doumyouji suddenly noticed Rui's jacket on Tsukushi's shoulders.

"I still didn't ask you, why did you go to Japan and not somewhere else?"

He studied her closely.

"It's not because of Rui, is it?"

She instinctively glimpsed at Rui and blushed for no apparent reason. She greeted Doumyouji's piercing eyes and shouted:

"What are you, a pig! What kind of nonsense are you talking about? Do you know what time it is? You think we're at your own house? Screaming and yelling, you want everybody in Japan to wake up and come see how stupid you are? And why am I standing here listening to all of the garbage coming from your mouth! You can make a spectacle by yourself! Get out of the way!"

She shoved aside Doumyouji, who stood in front of the doorway, and dashed into the house. Doumyouji stumbled a bit at her push and looked after her retreating figure, stunned.

Rui slowly walked over and patted him on the shoulders.

"Let's go in."

Darting into the living room, Tsukushi took in a deep breath. What is wrong with me? She asked herself. It wasn't t the first time Doumyouji has said such idiotic things. Why is my reaction so drastic? And Rui was there also. _Do you know that you start rambling every time someone catches what you're thinking? _This sentence suddenly popped into her head, accompanied by a pair of crystal eyes that seemed to see through everything. Did Rui say it? Tsukushi was extremely perplexed.

Hanazawa Rui and Doumyouji Tsukasa walked in one after the other. She pretended to remain calm as she drank the juice that the steward brought her. She hurried to speak first.

"Rui, I want to rest now. Where is the guestroom?"

"Oh. I'll tell the steward to bring you there."

"No, that's okay. Just tell me where it is."

"On the second floor. Pick whichever one you want."

Rui suddenly smiled.

"Or maybe you want to stay in Tsukasa's room? It's the first one on the right."

Tsukushi was a bit distracted. She gave the angry Doumyouji a glance and turned to walk up the stairs. At the corner, she heard Rui say: "Want to go have a drink?" and the sound of closing door at the two's footsteps.

She let out a sigh of relief and her steps became lighter as she headed to the rooftop in habit. The early winter winds were piercingly cold. In spite of this, she still wanted to take in the cool refreshing air on the balcony. She sighed as she remembered her argument with Doumyouji. Why wasn't there a stop to the constant turmoil? Were they really that dissimilar and apart? She never once backed down when facing his intimidating mother, yet his all encompassing love was suffocating her. When she could no longer endure it, fighting seemed a good way to relieve the tension. Oh forget it. Don't think about it anymore. She waved aside the previous quarrel. It felt nice to be under the wind.

Having piled up her emotions for three years, she thought she'd have a lot to say when she saw Rui again. Yet setting her eyes on him once more, she discovered that all she really wanted to do was to look at him, to wander with him on the streets of a foreign land and mark out his long absent smiles. That was all. Facing the unfathomable night sky, she softly grinned. She really was rather exhausted. Sleep well tonight. Tomorrow will be a bright and sunny day because tonight the sky was dotted with shining stars.

Approaching the first door to the right on the second floor, she rashly passed it by and walked straight on to the room that was farthest away. Under the pale light, this room……it was so peculiar. The entire room was spotless. The large and comfortable bed was placed in the most conspicuous position, as if the whole room was only reserved for this bed. The huge space contained few furniture, not even a sofa, and exuded a barren and desolate air. She slowly walked into the room. Other than the bed, the most prominent features in the room were the Sony television and stereo on the opposite side, in addition to the variety of CDs neatly arranged on the floor. The walls were purely white; the window to the balcony tightly closed; the ocean blue curtains quietly draped; everywhere in the room emanated a poise and serenity that was in striking contrast with the splendor of the magnificent living room.

Tsukushi inquisitively surveyed the room, resting her eyes on the instrument that quietly rested on the sophisticated violin-stand by the window. Next to it lay a half-open score book. This is…..Hanazawa Rui's room. She was a bit stumped, and then laughed at herself. Of course it was Rui. From the moment she walked in she felt that vague and adrift air that only Rui possessed. Besides, only his room did not have a couch. Compared with Doumyouji's room, Rui's was infinitely simpler and unadorned. Wasn't it lonesome in this vacant room? Oh that's right, he has to sleep over fifteen hours everyday. An asleep Rui no longer thought about loneliness, right? Tsukushi silently sighed and walked to the CDs rack. They were all classical music. She picked a random one to listen.

Standing before the window and gazing into the night sky, the harmonious melody resonated in her ears. How familiar that sound was! That scene in the music room suddenly flashed before her eyes. Rui's engrossed expression by the music became clear in mind. The same tune, why did Rui's version exhibit such sorrow and loneliness? Tsukushi frowned and glided open the glass door to get some fresh air. A winter chill invaded the room. At the half open door, Tsukushi's long hair was blown apart and the music scores fell one by one on the navy carpet. She quickly closed the window and gathered the scattered sheets, frustrated that she didn't know the page numbers.

Her eyes unintentionally caught glimpse of a page behind her. She paused slightly and picked it up. It wasn't a score sheet but appeared to be a drawing. Clear and brilliant eyes, a gentle smile at the lips' corner, soft and silky hair floating before the forehead, a partial lean on the tree stalk and peacefully playing the violent, a perfect of blend of artist and instrument, like a heavenly fallen star – this is Hanazawa Rui's portrait!

Tsukushi was greatly surprised. Though lacking technical knowledge, it was evident that the simple strokes have depicted the quiet and hidden happiness of the person in the painting. She's never seen such a smile and expression from Rui, an affectionate one that was completely captivated by the music and contained no grief. Looking down at the corner, there was a line of small and exquisite penmanship: _Angelic Rhyme. A sketch of Rui practicing. _The signature that followed, however, was written in large and unrestrained letters: _Shizuka. _

It turned out that this was drawn by Shizuka-san. No wonder Rui still seemed a bit childish then. She could almost picture such a scene: A clear and sunny day, Rui played the violin under the tree and Shizuka-san sat by his side, listening in smiles. She'd casually pick up the pencil, gaze at Rui's complexion, and lightly sketch. Without any need to speak, the relaxing and lovely tune flowed between them. The refreshing breeze, the bright sunshine, the verdant lawn, a dream-like perfection…….

Tsukushi gazed at Rui's smile in the picture as her heart unexpectedly ached. Rui has never forgotten about Shizuka-san. Like this picture, he's hidden her in a place that no one else knew of – the music sheets that only he himself flipped through. Tsukushi felt her heart suddenly being gripped. Three years, he still wasn't happy? His music echoed in her ears. The room was full of his despair. She unintentionally broke in here, just like that afternoon on the balcony, and hasn't been able to brush away her concern since then. Suddenly she became a little scared, afraid that she was being excessively bothered. An uneasy forecast came into her head. She quickly waved aside such thoughts and organized the scores.

Looking about the room, she couldn't mask the sorrow and stimulus in her heart. She was well aware that ever since she walked in here, a pain has fallen into that 'score' which wasn't really a score. She gently turned off the stereo, quietly exited the room, and softly closed the door……


	2. Chapter 2

**(4)**

Doumyouji Tsukasa and Hanazawa Rui sat side by side in the pub. Everyone's attention was grabbed by the two's exceptional appearances. Two shades, one dark and one fair; two impressions, one cool and another warm; yet the two together was strangely harmonious. Doumyouji finished the red wine in his hand and appeared defensive when he saw Rui's smiling face.

"Hey! Why do you have that expression when you see me and Tsukushi fighting? I'm warning you, don't get any ideas. Get away from her or be careful that I'll hit you!"

Rui refilled Doumyouji's glass with lack of concern. Doumyouji let out a laugh.

"Seriously though, it's been almost four years. You still won't come back to Taiwan. What, you want to withdraw from F4? Soujiro and Akira are really troublesome, sickeningly mentioning you every couple of days. Don't say that I didn't warn you. If you continue to stay in this dense place and refuse to come back, I'll make that bourgeois son your replacement. He still hasn't given up yet."

"Really?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? I'm serious!"

Doumyouji raised his voice. Rui gracefully tapped his glass.

"Cheers."

Seeing the look of awareness in Rui'e eyes, Doumyouji couldn't help but smile – Everyone knew that F4 is F4; no one can take the place of anyone.

"How's Akira?"

"Him? Couldn't escape it. His mother snatched him into the company. According to him, everyday at work is either signing or stamping. Everyday is 'le' wu sheng qu (boring and tedious)." Seeing Rui's slight disturbance, he went on, "Yes, I know. It's 'liao' wu sheng qu. It's so weird. Which idiot made the rule that one word has two pronunciations?"

"Weird? Is it? Even people will do different things in different situations."

Rui calmly stated. His attention grew far away. Doumyouji didn't notice and carried on:

"Soujiro, that guy, wasn't he who said everyday that 'Every woman's stock period is only one week'? And in the end he's the one who faithfully settled down. Because of him and Yuki, Tsukushi almost followed him to Canada to protect her. That woman, I can't figure her out! Always worried about someone else!"

Rui smiled.

"Tsukushi is still Tsukushi."

"And you?" Doumyouji grew serious and didn't attempt to hide his concern, "Good? I know everything's fine with the company, but what about other things?"

"Good, though sometimes I can't get fifteen hours of sleep."

Doumyouji couldn't help but laugh at this trifling response. He studied Rui for a while and in habit gave him a light punch.

"Punk!"

Rui turned to face him. Though Doumyouji was still somewhat childishly immature and overbearing, he couldn't conceal his honest and sincere concern. The warmth of friendship surrounded them. They raised their cups in accordance, emptied the glass, and smiled when their eyes met.

When the morning's first ray of sunlight shined through, the two returned after a night of drinking. Doumyouji returned to his room to sleep. Due to a phone call from work, Hanazawa Rui was about to leave the house when he saw Tsukushi descending the stairwell.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Fine. Are you coming or going?" Tsukushi looked at him and asked in puzzlement.

"Both. Oh, if you need anything, tell the housekeeper." Rui was in a hurry to get to the garage. Tsukushi put down the glass of water in her hand.

"Rui, you're driving by yourself? I'll go with you. How can you drive like this?" She took the keys from his hand before he had time to protest.

"Tsukushi……"

On the car, Rui began to grow drowsy and sleepy. Watching his sluggish and lethargic countenance due to an entire night's out, Tsukushi couldn't help but grumble.

"It's all Doumyouji's fault!" That idiot. _He_ went back to sleep.

"No." Rui smiled and reminded her, "Turn right here and left at that corner, then straight ahead."

"Oh." She was a little worried, "Are you sure you're fine? You don't look too well."

Rui shook his head. Suddenly noticing a tall building not far off, Tsukushi exclaimed:

"Rui, is that Hanazawa Headquarters? Such an elegant scenery, is this really for coming to work? More like going on vacation. Hey, Rui…..."

There was no reply. Tsukushi turned around and found him asleep. This guy………

Slowing down the as she drove into the parking lot, Tsukushi hesitated as to whether to wake him when a crowd gathered and opened the car door. Suddenly awake, Rui descended the car and entered the building in the group's accompaniment as people reported various matters along the way. Observing his thin and slender figure in the pack from a distance, Tsukushi had difficulty believing that the quiet and despondent Rui governed and regulated this large corporation. There was a sense of alienation. Tsukushi became a little dazed as she prepared to leave.

"Tsukushi."

She recovered and saw that not far off, Rui had stopped and was heading toward her as he passed through the crowd. He smiled.

"Want to come in?"

"No, that's okay. I'll get in your way. I'll drive back by myself."

"Do you still remember the route?"

The mass was studying her with curiosity. Tsukushi was stumped and tried to remember. First straight, then left, then another turn...then…….she massaged her head in embarrassment.

"Come on. It won't be long." Rui subtly stated. She intuitively followed.

"Oh, all right."

She moved out of the way so the employees can finish their reports. She silently observed Rui's complexion. He still seemed sleepy – can he work like this? However, when everyone was done accounting the complex information and proposals, Rui was able to pinpoint the essentials in one sentence. Is this Hanazawa Rui? – The person who solemnly sat on that balcony in silence and daydreamed? Tsukushi was baffled. Compared with their initial encounter, Rui now gave her a feeling of unfamiliarity. Though still apathetic and secluded, the composed acumen contained in the silence wasn't the same.

The busy office was like a battlefield – everyone paced back and forth as Rui carelessly arranged businesses and made clear cut decisions. Though his face remained impassive and unperturbed, it was obvious that he was the driving force behind the entire group. Such a Rui presented Tsukushi with an odd sensation, as if he who retained in the image of perfection in her mind no longer held a feeling of vagueness and uncertainty.

Three hours later, when Rui was done working, he noticed that Tsukushi was gone. When he found her, he saw that she was actually helping out in the secretarial office! Rui couldn't help but laugh – it was so like Tsukushi. Even in such a short amount of time, she was able to find something to do at Hanazawa Corp. The secretary became a bit apprehensive when he perceived Rui.

"You're working like you're fighting a war. I can merely help to type." Tsukushi explained.

"We can go."

The morning sunlight shone on the face and produced a warm idleness. Tsukushi rolled down the window to observe the passing streets. A shade of brilliance surrounded the air. Spring was here.

"Rui, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Tsukushi kindly asked.

"I'm worried that you'll drive it onto the sidewalk." Rui teased.

"Hey, Hanazawa Rui! Did you forget who drove you here in the first place?" Tsukushi glared at him, "The sidewalk, yeah right! How about the sea?"

"The sea….." Rui whispered. His smiles dwindled and the car changed direction.

"Where are we going?" It seemed a bit different now than on the way over, "Rui, are you sure you don't need to get some sleep? You didn't close your eyes at all last night."

Rui gave her a deep look and kept silent.

By the sea, the damp and brackish ocean breeze blew across their faces. Tsukushi looked in bewilderment at the quiet Rui that stood by the freezing water. He gazed at the vast ocean in silence as the wind tangled his brown hair.

"Hanazawa Rui, you're really weird, you know that? Last time you took me kite-flying in the rain and now to the beach in this freezing weather!"

"Really?"

"But still, what a gorgeous sea! I didn't think the ocean could be so beautiful in the winter. It seems so long ago since I've been to the beach." Tsukushi spoke without worries and stretched herself. Standing against the wind, she looked on as the white waves rolled up in decks and oscillated on the beach, approaching and receding, leaving behind numerous sets of bubbles and ripples.

"A friend of mine liked the ocean. She said that sailing on the sea was the best experience. She came with me to get my sailing license for my high school graduation gift. She promised to sail with me yet the next day she left alone for the other side of the ocean." Rui looked into the distance. The blurry clouds merged with the moist fog and fashioned into a web of reverie under the bright early sunshine. He lowered his head and smiled at Tsukushi.

"Sorry. I'm telling you these irrelevant things again."

Observing his melancholy expression from the side, a stream of tenderness welled up in her heart.

"Not at all. Even though I can't do anything to help, I've heard people say that keeping everything to yourself is like bearing a sack on your shoulders – the load becomes heavier and heavier by the minute, until finally you can't find your original destination. So I'm very happy that you're now willing to talk." She laughed heartily, "Such good weather, let's go chase the waves! Come on!"

She pulled on him as she ran toward the sea, suddenly assuming the urge to rid him of the sorrow under his eyes. Her cheerful smiles against the warm sun were impinged upon him. He instinctively grinned – what a lively and spirited girl. Her smiles were still that vivid and radiant. Watching the wavering water, a trace of craftiness passed in his eyes. He suddenly exclaimed:

"Look! A blue sea bird!"

Tsukushi turned back – there was really a blue bird! The shining blue feathers faced the sun, making the wings appear as if they had been dotted by jewels. Not far away, several unknown sea birds lightly tapped the water and flew away with the surf. She gazed at the water before her in keenness and suddenly felt an icy chill – Oh God! The waves that arrived wetted her shoes and the rim of her pants. She clumsily ran away in hurry and saw the teasing grin at the brim of Rui's lips.

"Hanazawa Rui! You did it on purpose!" She stared at him in anger.

"Hey, you were the one who dazed off." He held an innocent expression on his face.

"Don't you dare to deny it!" She raised her feet and pushed Rui in frustration but saw his unrestrained laughter when she raised her head. What a luminous and dazzling smile, innocent like a child! It was the first time that those marble eyes did not contain any sadness, crystal-like and untainted by impurities. She gazed at him until the smile suddenly disappeared. Tsukushi uncomfortably averted her attention.

"Look, there's a seagull over there! On that side." Her heart involuntarily jumped. At this moment, Rui seemed incredibly intimate and easy within reach. Rui's eyes lightly wandered across her face. An estranged seagull stood in solitude on the beach not far away from them. Its pure white feathers bathed in the sunlight and its neck craned toward the sky, seemingly in hope of something.

"Is it waiting for something? I've heard that seagulls travel in packs. Why is this one here alone?" Tsukushed looked at the seagull, perplexed.

"Perhaps it also had an engagement." Rui thoughtfully stated. His forlornness returned.

"Rui, it flew away!" Tsukushi exclaimed in surprise and chased it. The seagull doted by the beach in circles several times before finally heading off toward the sky. Rui's eyes dimmed. Really? It also departed.

"Look, Rui!" Tsukushi smiled in surprise, "It left us a souvenir!"

A feather floated adrift in the air. Tsukushi ran over and grasped the feather that fell before her. The white feather was smooth and velvet. She showed it to Rui.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She inserted the feather into his pocket, "Keep it for me. It will be a beautiful remembrance!"

Rui's transparent eyes were distant and vague. Her innocent smiles drifted a bit. He slowly turned away and softly said:

"It's time to go."

Giving the vast ocean a last glance, Tsukushi was somewhat disenchanted – she heard Rui's silent sighs. The instant the seagull flew away, the heart lightly throbbed with pain.

Why can't you be happy? Rui.

**(5)**

Back inside the warm house, shedding the wet shoes and drinking a hot cup of coffee, the body that was blown stiff by the ocean winds recovered a great deal. Tsukushi was still somewhat bedazzled when she remembered the morning spent at the beach. The housekeeper said that Doumyouji had just gone out. She felt a little apologetic – since her arrival in Japan, she seemed to be overly concerned for Rui. Seeing the sorrow and vulnerability in his eyes, she couldn't help but worry. Perhaps it was because the concern has been suppressed for too long. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The servants carried in one bag after another and placed them in front of her. She asked in confusion:

"Sorry to bother you, but what are you doing?"

The people didn't respond and left in order after putting the things down. Seeing the last person to enter the room, she said:

"Doumyouji, it's you?"

"Stupid, who will give gifts to you other than me?" He seemed have forgotten yesterday's argument and appeared to be in a good mood. Even his hair fell smoothly on the side.

"I still didn't ask you, where did you go the entire morning?"

Tsukushi hesitated and stuttered.

"I…..nowhere….just wandered nearby." She felt a little guilty at the last sentence.

"Nearby? Isn't this a high-class neighborhood for the rich? Can you wander around here?" Doumyouji took her words to be true and casually asked. He didn't wait for an answer and smiled, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Hurry and look at these. Do you like them? I bought them."

"What is it?" Tsukushi walked over in puzzlement. Inside the bags were various winter attire – sweaters, scarf, hats, even gloves.

"You bought them for me?"

"What are you, stupid? Of course they're for you. Who else can wear them?" Doumyouji impatiently took out the clothes and put them on the sofa, "Try them on. We can get others if they don't fit, since you weren't there when I bought them."

"Wait a minute, Doumyouji. Is there something wrong with you again? Do I not have my own clothes? Even if I didn't, I can buy them myself. How many times have I told you? Don't be so smug just because you have money!" Tsukushi's defensiveness instinctively surfaced.

"This woman, you're really dense, you know that!" Doumyouji yelled in anger, "You think this is Taiwan? Even though it's spring, it's still really cold! What use are those deficient clothes of yours? Do you know you look really dumb when you have a cold? Plus you're my girlfriend! What, are you still trying to find excuses to wear Rui's clothes?"

"Doumyouji……." Tsukushi forgot to dispute him and stared at his handsome and somewhat childish countenance. His was an honest and sincere gaze of affection. He loved with his entire being and did not withhold anything, not even a space to take a tiny step backward. Every time she felt that the arguing was no longer tolerable, that his wealth and status burdened and stifled her, that she had to consider whether to carry on this relationship or not, this tender gaze made her falter and succumb to his affection. She was moved. A weed like her, was she really worth such deep and unconditional devotion?

"Hey, what are you doing? Come here." Doumyouji pulled her over, "In a minute I'll take you to eat Japanese food. You change first and I'll go get Rui. Really, that guy. We came back together last night. How long does he plan to sleep?" He set out to find him as he spoke.

"Doumyouji, don't go! Rui, he just….What I mean is, it's not a good idea to disturb him in his sleep." Rui just went back to his room. If Doumyouji went to bother him…..

Doumyouji stopped at her words. She looked at him in bewilderment. Why does he look so happy for no reason?

"Hey, this is rare." Doumyouji laughed as a look of smugness passed in his eyes, "You're so very touched that I bought you these clothes, huh? If you want to be alone with me, just say so. You're right. Why should I go get Rui to be an unnecessary addition? All right, I'll wait for you downstairs. Come down when you're done changing." He laughed as he left, a pleased grin at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, you pig! What are you thinking of?" Tsukushi looked after his departing figure. He was mistaken, that conceited idiot! Yet why was she so nervous and anxious?

"Excuse my intrusion, Miss Tsukushi." The housekeeper entered and put down an elegant gift-box, "Master asked me to give this to Miss Tsukushi."

He politely bowed when he finished and withdrew from the room. Rui sent this – what's with them? Is today a day for presents? Tsukushi doubtfully opened the box – it was a pair of stylish and dainty brown boots! Looking at the couch full of clothes and the pair of shoes beside them, Tsukushi fell into a trance.

The rest of the night was spent without fighting as she observed the gladness and contentment on Doumyouji's face. The argument yesterday seemed to have never existed. Doumyouji's handsomeness and charisma were not inferior to Hanazawa Rui's. His concern and care for her were also attentive and thorough, yet why could she not stop worrying about Rui? Tsukushi thought her own behavior absurd. She loved Doumyouji, right? She was happy and touched to be surrounded by his all-embracing love, but why was there a speck of unfulfilled emptiness? Her feelings toward Rui, were they really just concern and worry? If so, why was she able to so clearly discern Rui's loneliness and despair by the sea? His sighs and smiles seemed to have been imprinted on her mind and continuously floated in her head…………

"Doumyouji, do you have a sailing license?"

"Sailing license? Yeah, why? What sort of weird ideas are going through your head again? You don't want to sail in this weather, do you?" Doumyouji looked at her in surprise, "The weather in Japan is not suitable. Maybe in Taiwan."

"No, it's not that. F4 attended the same classes as you were growing up, right? Did you get the licenses together too?"

"Of course, we're F4!" Doumyouji considered for a minute, "Although I think Rui was the first one to get it. Us three went to take the test after we found out about it. We thought it was odd that Rui suddenly wanted to get a sailing license. Soujiro was seasick over and over again. Bu when we wanted to celebrate his passing the exam, Rui suddenly disappeared. That's why Soujiro and Akira keep saying that Rui's strange."

Remembering his childhood memories, Doumyouji gently smiled.

"Oh, I see." Tsukushi remained deep in thought. Rui's distressing tone as he spoke about sailing that morning echoed in her ears.

"Why are you suddenly asking about these things? Do you want to get a sailing license? I'll lend you my boat to practice." Doumyouji offered enthusiastically, noticing her distracted expression.

"No."

Doumyouji looked on with bafflement as she turned to leave. He followed her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? This woman, you're really troublesome, you know that? Every single time it's like this. Wait a minute! You're walking in the wrong direction. The Jacuzzi is that way, Tsukushi……….."

"I'm going back." Tsukushi replied with lack of interest.

Beside the ocean blue curtains, a pair of clear and melancholy eyes silently observed the stars. Hanazawa Rui. He wasn't sleeping. Taking out his violin, he skillfully tuned the strings and opened the score sheets. The melodious and sorrowful music streamed in the air. By the half open window, freezing winds gust into the room without barriers. He didn't seem to perceive the invading chills. His eyes carelessly bypassed the scores. The tune of the violin masked all noise and sounds. _Keeping everything to yourself is like bearing a sack on your shoulders – the load becomes heavier and heavier by the minute, until finally you can't find your original destination._ Really? Tsukushi, kind and warmhearted girl, you never once withheld your care and concern. Keeping a distance is perhaps the best way to repay you and guard your happiness. Yet that concern was like the warm sunbeams. The winter in Japan was truly freezing……

Rui was completely absorbed by the music. Throughout the night, he never once flipped through the score book. The beautiful and poignant melody permeated the entire room. The instant that seagull flew away, a corner at the bottom of the heart silently fell……..

"Miss Tsukushi, leave these things to us. How can we ask you do them?" The housekeeper awkwardly watched Tsukushi busily working in the kitchen. What a strange girl.

"It's okay. I don't have anything else to do. Besides, my sudden arrival gave you guys a lot of trouble." Tsukushi smilingly said to the nervous housekeeper, "Oh yeah, I don't know what they like to eat, but I made some spring rolls. Would you like to try? Of course it's nothing compared to your professional chef."

"Really? I can try it?" The housekeeper gladly took one, "Not at all, it's delicious. Very authentic taste. To tell you the truth, because I had to follow Master these past few years, it's been some time since I've been back to Taiwan. I was very happy that you and Mr. Doumyouji came. It's been much more active around here."

"Yes, Rui is rather quiet." Tsukushi murmured to herself. Even the housekeeper was homesick but Rui still hasn't gone back. Was it really not lonely in Japan? Why was it that she felt his silence now contained more sorrow than there had been three years ago?

"Miss Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi regained her focus.

"Oh, sorry. Do you think you can call Doumyouji and Rui down for breakfast?" She asked in smiles.

"Huh?" The housekeeper froze a little, "Oh…Of-Of course."

Watching the housekeeper's stiff expression, strained yet helpless since he has just eaten her cooking, Tsukushi secretly grinned and let out a sigh of relief – waking up the rich young masters wasn't a pleasing task!

Doumyouji stood by the stairs with his eyes half-open and sleepily mumbled:

"This woman, you're really bothersome! What are you up to again? It's really early!"

"Come eat breakfast!" Tsukushi pulled him down, "Come on. You know, you're not only an idiot in a pig, but also a lazy pig in an idiot."

"Hey, it's only morning and you're abusing me." Doumyouji glanced at her unhappily but smiled in smugness when he saw the breakfast on the table, "You made it, Tsukushi? You especially made breakfast for me? Only a couple of clothes and you're this happy? If I'd known, I would've bought you clothes for all four seasons. We can go in the afternoon."

Tsukushi looked at him in helplessness. Where did his mind go this time?

"What are you talking about, Doumyouji? Don't pompously make your own decisions." She looked behind him, "Hey, how come it's only you? Where's Rui?"

"Don't know. Probably sleeping." Doumyouji complained as he tasted Tsukushi's 'signature' sausages, "Rui, this guy, I still don't understand how he can sleep for so long. Doesn't he know that it's wasteful? You know, someday we'll go to sleep and never wake up again. He sleeps so much right now. What's he going to do then?"

Tsukushi was initially a bit worried, even though she didn't know what she was fretting over. Now she couldn't help but laugh at Doumyouji speaking as if he were an expert.

"Doumyouji, what nonsense are you talking about? I think I'll go up to call him. He's slept for almost twenty hours!" She was about to ascend the stairs when the housekeeper walked down.

"Miss Tsukushi, I must tell you, Master is not in his room."

"Not in the room." Tsukushi muttered, "He went to work so early."

Doumyouji noticed Tsukushi's trance when he was done with breakfast. He smirked and quietly dangled his fork in front of her. Suddenly, he released his grip and the fork fell on her plate with a "Dang!" Tsukushi was startled and reclaimed her attention. She glared at his snickering face:

"Doumyouji, you pig! You're really dumb!"

"Hey, do you know you look very stupid when you daze off? Can't figure out what's in that head of yours all day long." Doumyouji laughed at her angry expression, "Tsukushi, let's go to the Jacuzzi today."

"No." Tsukushi ignored him, "Hey, what are you doing? I said no! Let go, Doumyouji!"

The breakfast so passed in Doumyouji's good mood.

Doumyouji drove the car into Hanazawa Residence. Inside the car, Tsukushi saw a strange middle-aged man standing outside the elegant courtyard. He was clothed in shabby garments and his arm was enclosed in a bulky casket. When he perceived the car, he chased behind it for a few treads but was barred outside the gate due to his limping steps.

"Doumyouji, did you see the person by the gate? He's really odd." Tsukushi asked, "Should we go question him? He seems to have been standing for a long time and his legs aren't working very well."

The gate was now hidden by the bamboo shoots. Tsukushi saw the look of desperation on the person's face. Her sympathy and curiosity were roused.

"Dumb woman, can you not be so nosy?" Doumyouji parked the car without paying much attention, "Still, the Japanese are rarely this ill-mannered. But Rui doesn't like other people interfering. He can deal with his own affairs. Why are you so worried? Besides, we're going back in a few days. Don't you need to look after your store?"

Tsukushi was a bit stumped. Yes, it was time to go back to Taiwan. What about Rui? Since that day at the beach, she hasn't seen him in three days. Was he really that busy?

"Master, you're back." The housekeeper warmly received Rui.

"Rui, you're back?" Tsukushi looked to the door in surprise.

Rui appeared exhausted and sat down after greeting Doumyouji. The housekeeper reverently said:

"Master, would you like to rest first or have the afternoon tea? Also, there's a gentleman out by the gates who's been waiting for the whole day. He said it's something about compensation for his injuries. It seemed that his situation at home is rather difficult. I told him to go to the Human Resources Department but he insisted on waiting for you outside."

Rui's expression darkened. He lightly said:

"I got it."

"Rui, he's been standing for a long time and it seems like an emergency. And he's injured." Tsukushi couldn't understand how Rui could still remain calm and undisturbed like so. The compensation money may be crucial to that person. Rui glimpsed at Tsukushi and coldly said to the housekeeper:

"Tell him I won't be giving him any money. See if he wants to leave now or take the matter to an attorney."

Tsukushi was stunned as she watched him turn and walk up the stairs. Rui's expression was so bleak and alienated as he spoke. Was he still the same Hanazawa Rui who had said 'Other people's business is none of my concern.' on that balcony as he was handing her a handkerchief?

"Hanazawa Rui! Hold on." An aching disbelief overtook Tsukushi as she cried, "How can you be like this? He waited an entire day for you while he was wounded. It's too cruel to say something like that without even seeing him! Mr. Lee, ask him to come in."

The housekeeper remained motionless, unsure on what to do. Tsukushi angrily said:

"Fine. You won't go, I'll go myself."

Rui quietly observed her overwrought expression. Her sense of justice has once again fired up. Doumyouji held her back:

"Tsukushi, Rui knows what he's doing. Stop hassling."

Tsukushi gave him a kick and broke free.

"Go away! Hanazawa Rui, I never thought you were this sort of person. Money is everything? You're no different from that pig Doumyouji! So much for taking you to be my most trusted friend, I –" She watched his yet still impassive face in fury. How could he be like this? In the past, the delicate and fragile heart under his remote exterior touched and pained her but now, such callousness – That's not the Rui in her heart! A sour and bitter feeling surged inside her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, what do you mean no different from me? This woman, you're really asking for it! Rui is the person you trust the most, what about me? You better make it clear!" Doumyouji turned to face her, his eyebrows tied into a knot higher than Mount Fuji. Rui watched the two's stand-off and slowly ascended the stairwell. Tsukushi was in no mood to argue. She shoved Doumyouji aside and ran to the gate – that person was gone. She looked to the second floor window – the ocean blue curtain quietly draped.

Doumyouji entered her room and noticed the bed full of clothes. He questioned in surprise:

"What's wrong with you? Are you throwing out the clothes I gave you?"

Tsukushi paid no attention to him and laboriously pulled out the suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh! Don't see I'm packing? I'm going back. I can't stay here for another minute! Are you coming or staying here with your buddy, you pal!" She started throwing the clothes into the suitcase.

"What is this? Haven't you always been very lenient towards Rui? Why is your reaction so extreme this time over a stranger?" Doumyouji was confused. She didn't even know the whole story. Her temper was a little over the top, "Besides, we've already told Rui that we're going to his ski lodge tomorrow. Haven't you always wanted to learn?"

"Who said I wanted to go to some ski lodge! You can go by yourself if you want to. I'm going to get some fresh air. Don't follow me." She threw down the mess of clothes and ran for the rooftop. Passing by the study room on the third floor, she accidentally overheard:

"I'm very sorry. It is our fault and oversight to have let him intrude upon your home. About the compensation, the attorney and I have already met with him." Compensation? Is it that guy today? Tsukushi unwittingly stopped.

"According to the law, we may file a suit against Mr. Yoshii for deliberately injuring himself in order to acquire compensation fees. The amount is quite large. It was obviously done on purpose. I'm certain that we can win the case." He sounded like a lawyer. Purposely injured? Then she just –

"His son is ill?" Rui asked.

"Yes, Sir. It appears that he did something like this for his son's medical fees."

"Donate some money in the name of a charity."

"Sir?" The surprised voice paused then respectfully complied, "Yes, I'll get to it right away. Should we also give up suing then?"

"Mr. Fang, please get ready."

"You mean we'll be going to court?" Silence ensued, "Yes sir, I'll start the preparations."

"We'll take our leave then. Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Purchase two plane tickets back to Taiwan and send it to Mr. Doumyouji's room." Rui lightly replied.

Moving aside to watch the employee and attorney leave, Tsukushi stared at the closed door and suddenly lost the courage to open it. She was Tsukushi the weed, right? If she was wrong, she should then apologize. But why didn't Rui explain and defend himself? He was even prepared to let her carry the misunderstanding back to Taiwan. Was it disdain? She hadn't trusted the Rui that she knew in her heart but had instead accused and condemned him. Tsukushi was deeply bothered.

At night, on top of the roof, she didn't feel cold yet needed the coldness to calm down and think. Since she came to Japan, a lot of things have startled and confused her. Due to the pining and longing, in order to run away and escape the burdens, she listened to the voice in her heart and followed it here. I thought that the unexplained concern would then be relieved but my heart is more anxious now than ever. I even lost my temper to Rui today – the dream-like Rui whom one couldn't help but want to shield and care for, the Rui that I greatly esteemed and cherished in my heart. What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much?

"This late, isn't it cold?" A soft murmur sounded, as if afraid to frighten her.

Tsukushi was nevertheless startled:

"Rui!...What are you doing here? Oh, about today…..I'm sorry…..I actually……" Watching his passive countenance, she found it a bit difficult to go on, "In the afternoon, I accidentally overheard outside the study room……"

Giving her a glance, he casually draped his coat over her shoulders.

"It's been some time since I've seen you mad. The weed's explosive power is still quite threatening and intimidating." He smiled as he spoke.

Tsukushi's awkwardness and discomfort were brushed away by his gentle grin. She smiled too and stood by him peacefully. As the tension and uneasiness in the heart vanished, the surrounding air seemed to have become faint and buoyant. On top of the cold balcony, under the dark and obscure night sky, the two's side by side figure appeared exceedingly tranquil and at ease. How wonderful it was to have him beside her. Tsukushi looked to him and hesitated whether to ask or not.

"Do you want to say something?"

"No, it's nothing, only……Rui, if you're donating money, why sue?" Tsukushi couldn't figure it out.

"I despise this kind of thing." Rui gently stated.

He despises this kind of thing? – Deception and fraud? Acting according to his own concept of good and bad, just like the time he had saved her – Hanazawa Rui, what an odd person. But perhaps he was right. Everyone should take responsibility for his own actions, regardless of the reasons and motives behind them. Tsukushi felt that she was beginning to understand Rui. Though he always behaved apathetically, as if he didn't care for a thing in the world, he had a kind and sensitive heart.

"Rui, I'm sorry. I take back what I've said in the afternoon." Tsukushi stated in sincerity.

"Really? Even that I'm your most trusted friend?" Rui smiled.

"Hanazawa Rui!" Tsukushi knocked on him out of embarrassment. What is this!

Rui looked at her with a grin, his eyes bearing unbounded approval and admiration. This honest and candid girl never pretended. She would gallantly speak out for a stranger in distress, yet would also sincerely apologize for her own rashness. She was energetic and vivacious. How he envied her, always able to breathe freely and live fully. Widelia - perhaps this resilient beauty was the most extraordinary thing in the world.

Such a gentle smile, my heart……Hanazawa Rui, that breathtaking smile!


	3. Chapter 3

**(6)**

The white snow plastered the ski hills – winter's beauty was at its peak. Amid the mesmerizing whiteness, everything was exceptionally pure and transparent – there were no worldly pollutions, only a primitive white. Under the brilliant sunshine, the snow scene before the eyes swayed away all of the heart's troubles and concerns. The entire winter seemed to exist solely for this snow; even the sound of the footsteps was enchantingly crisp. Observing one's own footprints – the wind too left marks behind.

Tsukushi was attired in bright yellow, pretty and dazzling under the sunlight. As the ski coach beside her explained and stressed the essentials of skiing, her face was packed with anticipation and enthusiasm as she watched the others briskly fly on by.

Tsukushi nodded and took in a deep breath – ready to go. Doumyouij anxiously remained by her side. She lost her balance as she took the first step. Tsukushi panicked a little and was about to adjust her position when Doumyouji held her up. Steadying herself, she broke free from his hands and skied downhill. Her unstable fluttering alarmed and frightened Doumyouji. Seeing that she was about to take another fall, he quickly skied over and picked her up. Therefore, one flapping and wavering, the other trailing and supporting, even the coach couldn't help but laugh as he observed Doumyouji's scrupulous protection – who didn't take a fall when learning how to ski?

Watching the hill before her, her heart pounding, she took a deep breath in and was ready to sprint when Doumyouji restrained her:

"Will you be careful? Such a steep hill, switch to a flatter area to learn. What if you fall and hurt yourself?" He pulled her uphill as he spoke. The trips and tumbles repeated several times.

"You know, I've just discovered that I'm really stupid. Even a child is better than I am." She was setback as she watched the little boy not far away ski with complete ease.

"Such a long time and I still don't get it."

She took off her gloves and sat down on the snow ground. The coach gave her a consoling smile:

"Take it slow. It'll be better once you find that feeling. Why don't you rest a little and try again?"

"Hey, are you an idiot or something! Can't even teach a person right, what kind of retarded coach are you? The nerve to call yourself the best. Get lost!" Doumyouji yelled as he glared at the coach. The coach felt indignant but did not dare to dispute him. Doumyouji cried:

"Rui! Get a better one! Are all of your coaches this terrible? Why do you keep these useless people?"

Hanazawa Rui, seemingly to have become one with the snow in a white suit, carved an elegant twist in the snow before softly landing in front of Doumyouji. Seeing Tsukushi's expression of awe and amazement, Doumyouji couldn't help but pucker his eyebrows. Rui lightly smiled:

"Tsukasa, you're too nervous." He extended his hand to Tsukushi and encouraged her, "Tsukushi, skiing is not very difficult. Come on, don't think too much. Loosen up and follow me down."

Within those crystal eyes was a gentleness that she trusted with all of her heart. She gave him her hand in faith and leaned forward – Whoa! The wind whistled in her ears as the snow drifted and gushed in the air. What a wonderful sensation! Rui slowly let go of his grasp. She felt as if she were flying through the air with expanded wings – I actually skied down! It was riveting and confounding.

"Careful, Tsukushi!" Doumyouji yelled out in worry and hurried toward her.

Hearing his voice, Tsukushi began to panic a bit and uncontrollably charged down.

"Oh god, I can't seem to stop. What do I do? Rui, help me! Rui!" She raced the entire way down and was about to hit a tree.

"Tsukushi, try to slow down with the ski poles!" Rui raised his voice to remind her and rushed over. Tsukushi instinctively followed his directions in a frenzy but still plunged due to the increasing high speed.

"Tsukushi, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to see a doctor?" Doumyouji anxiously posed a series of questions, "Rui, why did you let go? Don't you know she has no idea how to ski? You think she's Shizuka?"

Shizuka! Rui's eyes dimmed. Tsukushi's heart sank and glared at Doumyouji. This idiot!

"It has nothing to do with Rui. Doumyouji, I'm fine."

"Forget this! Coming to a dumb ski hill and falling like this." Doumyouji hurried to help her stand up, "Rui, let's go!"

Tsukushi held on to the ski pole and rose from the ground.

"No. Doumyouji, I think I've somewhat got the feel if it, really. Rui, can we go again? Doumyouji, let go of me. I'm going to get this!" She stubbornly tore away from his grip and prepared to start again. Meeting her determined gaze, Rui nodded.

"Okay, good luck." He skied down first and Tsukushi followed. At the start, the hazards continued. She tumbled and fell again and again but immediately stood up, insisting on trying again even though her face had turned red and her breath uneven. Rui looked on with admiration and quietly gave advice here and there. When approaching a steep hill, he held on to her and counseled her on the techniques as they skied together. Gradually, she began to work with more and more ease that even the bends seemed effortless.

The two adopted a tacit understanding and encouraged each other as their congruous figures gracefully left behind smooth intersecting and parallel lines and curves on the snow. Doumyouji unknowingly stopped in his tracks – Tsukushi actually learned how to ski. She knew how to ski and the person who taught her was Rui……

"My God! Beautiful! Our young master is the one who's the best ski coach!" The fearless coach extolled in praise. Doumyouji slowly turned around as flames, reflecting his red suit, flashed across his eyes. He grabbed on the coach:

"What the hell did you say? Say it again! Are you looking to be killed? Get out of my face!" He raised his fist and knocked the coach onto the ground. The coach quickly scrambled out of his sight.

At the bottom of the hill, Tsukushi happily spoke to Rui in broken breaths:

"Rui, do you know, I never thought skiing can feel so wonderful! So relaxing and carefree, it's just like putting on a pair of wings and flying in the sky! Now I know how to ski, right? I really learned, right?"

"Yes, you know how to ski."

"Yay! This is so great! Such a great hill, great sunshine, great weather, great breeze, great snow – great Rui! I'm so happy that I probably won't be able to sleep tonight. I know how to ski – I actually know how to ski!" She grabbed on Rui and chattered incessantly while breathing in the cold fresh air. As her eyes fell on Doumyouji on top of the hill, she raised her voice to yell:

"Hey! Doumyouji, I know how to ski! Come down!"

Hearing her thrilled voice, Doumyouji's heart grew strangely restless with unease. Rui's words automatically sounded: _Tsukasa, you're too nervous. _ Yet he couldn't settle down at the sight of the two's animated and enthusiastic figures before him. The uneasiness intensified. He shook his head and leapt to ski down, watching Tsukushi's admiring expression as she marveled at the surrounding snow scene while holding on to Rui's hand. It was a smile warm enough to melt the ice and snow. Doumyouji didn't seem to notice that a person was cutting in from his left. When he intuitively tried to move aside, it was already too late. His skis intertwined with the other's as Tsukushi and Rui's exclaims simultaneously sounded:

"Doumyouji!"

"Tsukasa!"

**(7)**

Hanazawa Residence

The afternoon sun shone at a skewed angle, casting long shadows of the ajour setting on the windowpane and emanating a distinctive scenery. A subtle fragrance encased the entire room, blended with a light scent of medication.

"Hey, you're really incompetent, you know that? Skiing since the age of five and twisting your ankle in Japan at age twenty-five. Where is F4's face going to be when word gets out?" A mocking voice with unrestrained laughter.

"That idiot crashed into me! If I weren't worried that he'd die from falling, with my skills, I –"

"Worried about other people falling? Yeah right. It's your terrible skills, all right? Don't explain anymore. It'd be more understandable if you were trying to be a hero, yet your pretty Tsukushi is completely fine." Another derisive and uninhibited voice interrupted him, "You really have what it takes to shock us. Tsukushi, don't say I didn't tell you, this one-celled organism really needs to be trained. Otherwise you'll need a very strong and resilient heart."

"Don't worry. She's Tsukushi the weed, remember?"

"Hey, did I ask for your opinion?" The bandaged person on the bed glared at them, "You people are so troublesome. Who asked you come? Rui, kick them out!"

"Did we say we're here to see you? We missed Rui, all right?" A relaxed and teasing reply.

"Rui, let's go have a drink." He placed an arm on Rui's shoulder and strolled toward the door. A pillow flew across the room, aiming for its target.

"Go away, Soujiro! You're thrilled to see me like this, aren't you?"

A laughing Soujiro turned and promptly caught the soaring pillow. He teased:

"Tsukasa, another approach, all right? You've used this one for a very long time."

"If you continue to be so violent, be careful that your bones will crack. Don't worry, we're all very dependable. I will most definitely drink your share for you. Rui, let's go!"

"You stop right there, Akira!" Doumyouji yelled out on impulse, "These two jerks! Rui, you can't go!"

The three paused. Observing Doumyouji's restlessness in almost jumping off the bed, their eyes met in a smile and cooperatively threw back the pillow.

"Who cares about you!"

The four actually began a grand pillow fight. After a fierce battle, the once immaculate room was now left in a disastrous state, yet their faces reflected an identical warm and happy expression. F4's childlike innocence and playfulness fell into Tsukushi's eyes. A light chord resonated in her heart – how long has it been since she's seen F4 together? Though separated for three years, the intimacy and understanding among them remained unchanged. Their friendship has long been merged and mingled into their lives. When one fell into trouble, the others rushed over on first notice without any delay. Hidden within the casual banter and ridicule was a care and concern that only they themselves appreciated. Being so close to them, drawing on their boundless camaraderie and solidarity, Tsukushi's heart unconsciously warmed.

Glancing at Doumyouji's sleeping countenance, Tsukushi quietly exited the room. Inside the living room, Akira and the rest sat talking on the sofa and greeted her with smiles when they perceived her.

"Tsukushi, should we say thank you? You are something else. This argument of yours actually reunited F4 in Japan."

"But seriously, with you two fighting like this every couple of days, disturbing the entire world and upsetting everyone in it, our lives have also become stimulating. At least no one will yell out 'bored' again. Even though Tsukasa can be intolerably irritating, it's also a form of entertainment." Soujiro stirred the wine glass in his hands and stated with a grin.

Tsukushi grimaced and said nothing. This argument was not the most severe during the past three years. It only appeared out of the ordinary because she escaped to Japan. Arguing was a form of entertainment? Only a playboy like Soujiro would say something like this. Fighting was too exhausting. Not all of their differences could be resolved by arguments. It was as if she and Doumyouji stood on different steps – everything must be achieved by lifting the feet and risking taking a fall. Quarrels and disagreements, one after another, filled their lives for the past three years. Doumyouji's persistent and burdening love carried a stifling pressure. One was touched yet suffocated at the same time.

"Tsukushi, why aren't you saying anything? Tsukasa fell, has your brain also been damaged?" Akira waved his hand in front of her eyes and laughed at her wooden expression, "Oh no, Rui must've passed on his autism to her!"

"Be quiet, Akira." She reproached with a glare and turned to ask, "Where's Rui? Why isn't he here?"

"Still sleeping, I suppose. You really care about Rui, huh?" Akira deviously grinned.

Tsukushi ignored his tease and asked:

"Where's Yuki, Soujiro? She didn't come with you."

Soujiro smiled.

"She's still in Canada. I heard Tsukasa was hurt and hurried over. She was going to come but was stalled by some family business. If there's nothing wrong with Tsukasa, I'll be flying back in a few days." His expression softened as he spoke of Yuki. Anyone could perceive his love and concern.

"Soujiro, I'm very serious, if you ever hurt Yuki, I will hunt you down!" Even so, she still gave him a solemn and grave warning.

"All right, all right. Flat Tsukushi, you have not changed a bit. The physical features cannot be helped but can't you learn to be gentler? That's a basic lesson that every woman must take." Soujiro raised his hand in defeat yet couldn't help but tease.

"I'm so worried." Akira suddenly sighed, "Must talk it over with Rui."

"What are you worried about that you must discuss it with Rui? You can't trust Soujiro either, huh?"

"I'm worried about our safety in the next ten years. I have to tell Rui to get insurance for each and every one of us, especially Rui himself!" He fact-of-matterly stated, resisting a smile at Tsukushi's puzzled face, and continued, "Tsukushi and Tsukasa both have such violent tempers, like ticking bombs about to go off any second. It's quite scary. Shouldn't we be concerned about our safety? My life is so difficult." Akira lied down with an exaggerated depressing expression.

Soujiro laughed out loud and yelled:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today's show – Akira's Distress!" The two cracked up together.

Tsukushi finally understood and reproved with a strained grin:

"Oh forget you two! Not a word of substance."

She rose and went to the garden, leaving behind a surge of laughter.

The flowers in the garden appeared to be recently watered; every leaf emanated a refreshing greenness. Compared to the snow-plastered ski hills, here, spring has evidently arrived. Narrow paths hidden within the fern leaves registered an archaic and elegant serenity. The faint sound of the streaming water was accompanied by a distant patch of pinkness – somewhere out there cherry blossoms bloomed and flourished. The wind carried a faded fragrance that was still lightly detectable. Taking a deep breath, the flowers' delicate scent and the green's pristine freshness came rushing in. Fresh and yellow winter jasmines filled the yard; branches and leaves extended beyond the stream; rosebuds quietly thrived in the corner wall.

Tsukushi surveyed the garden that was everywhere quiet and graceful and suddenly rested her eyes – a familiar thin figure stood by the shrubbery and devoted his gaze to the bushes. Tsukushi mechanically walked toward him,

"Hanazawa Rui, what are you doing here?"

Her attention, however, was unconsciously grabbed by those unique and autonomous flowers that blossomed and swayed in the yard in slight trembles. A pale blue contrasted a pure white, seemingly common and ordinary yet stirringly enlightening and illuminating. Such beautiful flowers, reflecting his white attire, formed an inherent delicate elegance. He gently brushed the petals and turned to her with a smile,

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Watching the charming and bright flowers and Hanazawa Rui who stood beside them, she accordingly thought of F4's origin – Flower 4. The scene before the eyes fitted the description well. Tsukushi sincerely praised:

"Yeah, I've never seen such vivacious flowers with such elegant beauty. What's its name?"

She dotingly watched the shrubbery. It may seem commonplace but one could sense its uniqueness and its animated liveliness.

"Hyacinth." (Feng Xin Zi)

"Hyacinth? What a beautiful name, so appropriate. Hyacinth – exhibiting a yearning like the soft wind. Even the name radiates a spirited cleverness." Tsukushi happily studied the hyacinths blossoming against the breeze.

"Someone once said that hyacinths' beauty is equivalent to that of the sky. I only planted blue and white hyacinths, pale as the colors of the sky."

Rui's gaze at the hyacinths contained a hidden emotion; he must've liked them very much. The white hyacinths lightly swayed, like his comforting garments; the blue hyacinths' melancholy reflected the sorrow in his hollow eyes.

"So beautiful." Tsukushi was fully captivated.

Rui plucked a blue hyacinth and smilingly handed it to Tsukushi:

"For you, a return for that feather."

Accepting the flower, Tsukushi was involuntarily moved. Rui's smile under the pale blue hyacinth was innocent and stunning. Hanazawa Rui – in his universe, there were no boisterous clamors, no coarse discords, only a secluded peace and tranquility extending beyond the world, like the hyacinths' unbound and faded universe. There was no need for camouflage or disguise because he was not concerned. His eyes eternally retained one's original appearance.

Is he an angel? That soaring sensation, he brought me such a genuine soaring sensation, lightly leaving behind his warmth in the arctic chills. So beautiful. Silently gazing at the blue hyacinth in her hand, an earnest smile surfaced to her lips. She placed it in a book at hand and gently closed the cover……

**(8)**

Bypassing Soujiro and Akira's joking figures, his eyes fell upon the quiet Rui sitting by the window. The wind outside blew apart the brown locks above his forehead. His crystal eyes were ever remote, as if the clatter inside the room was entirely irrelevant, yet the smiles hidden behind them aptly blended into their tease and banters. A faint vapor-like smile, it's been like this since they were little. Even among F4, Rui always maintained his individual space – a world that no one could penetrate except Shizuka. Except Shizuka – was there really no one else who walked into that world? Why was it that he felt Rui's eyes held a calm that has never existed before? A type of gentle ease that one couldn't put into words? Three years wasn't a long time yet it wasn't short either.

"Hey, Tsukasa, why are you in a coma? Don't tell me you twisted your brain too." Akira noticed Doumyouji's stupor and laughed in confusion. Soujiro perceived his gaze toward Rui and asked uneasily:

"Tsukasa, are you okay?"

"No, nothing, I'm fine. Rui, why haven't you come back in three years?" Doumyouji suddenly questioned.

Rui was a bit startled and met Doumyouji's piercing eyes. He lowered his head and turned to watch the hyacinths in the garden outside the window. He lightly said:

"Is that important?"

Doumyouji froze at Rui's composed countenance. Wasn't it important? These three years, other than Hanazawa Corp, what has he been doing? Thinking? Did he really not care about what has happened during the time that he's been gone? Rui, seemingly clear and transparent as a narrow stream yet one could never read what was hidden in his heart. Only Shizuka? Or….

"Are you guys playing a guessing game?" Akira stared at them in bewilderment, "Can you say something that I can actually understand?"

Why was the simple-minded Tsukasa suddenly full of grimness? Isn't this too weird? Soujiro seemed to understand and smilingly changed the subject:

"Rui, next month is Nishikado Corp's forty years anniversary celebration. You will attend, right?"

Rui turned back with a smile,

"Really? So soon?"

"Soon? Soujiro can't wait to take over. This way he and Yuki will have fewer obstacles." Akira was happy for him and knocked on Soujiro with a laugh. Soujiro glanced at him and brushed away his hand,

"Hey, what are you saying? You really think I want to sit in that chair? On the other hand, you, I'm telling you this as a buddy, stop fooling around."

"Did I hear wrong? Is Soujiro actually telling me this?" Akira laughed in exaggeration, circling his eyes around the room and resting them by the window, "Besides, is it only me? Rui's still single. Why don't you give some advice to him?"

Soujiro gestured with his eyes. Rui slightly frowned and fell more silent.

"Rui," Akira muttered under his breath, "Why is it like this every time? All right, forget I said anything." He looked up to the ceiling in a sigh and rolled his eyes.

Doumyouji's face grew more grave. Early spring's evening breeze blew into the room, as if to scatter away the slight solemn atmosphere caused by the pause. Reuniting in a foreign land should be a joyous occasion, right? Rui suddenly stood up and grinned,

"Soujiro, it's been a long time since I've seen your tea ceremony. How about today…"

Soujiro gracefully cooperated with a smile,

"Of course. To tell you the truth, being in Japan and smelling the cherry blossoms' light scent, I can't help but be motivated."

In the cold night, shadows of wooden carvings were cast under the moonlight. Deep within the courtyard was a quiet still as water. Inside the room, everyone sat by the fireplace and engaged in lively conversation. Tsukushi marveled at Soujiro's elegant skills in tea ceremony and hurried to take him on as a teacher. Akira accordingly teased her; the atmosphere sparkled with energy at the two's bantering and mockery. Soujiro smiled in compliance while Doumyouji remained surprisingly quiet, apparently deep in thought. Rui sat alone in the corner and silently savored the tea.

One more day was left before going back to Taiwan. Doumyouji's foot has already healed. After seeing Soujiro off at the airport, Akira and the rest went to the pub and have not yet come back. It was finally time to return after much intrusion. Tsukushi was packing the luggage in her room when she accidentally brought a book to the floor. A shade of pale blue subsequently fell. She gently picked it up and stared at it; the blue has already turned slightly white. Pondering for a moment, she slowly inserted it back into the book……..

Within the garden, she stood alone among the hyacinths, surrounded by the pure blue and white, like the hyacinth that unintentionally fell out of the book pages. These past few days, the feelings that had been assumed to remain forever buried seemed to have been secretly awakened. Seeing Rui once more, it was impossible to remain as calm and composed as she had previously done. As they were leaving, something was bound to be left behind, bound to stay in her memory. Could she really compress those feelings between the book pages till they turned white with time? Rui had said that in England, hyacinths flourished in the month of May. A field full of blooming hyacinths was the most beautiful sight. Yes, the beauty of hyacinths lied with their vitality. Once plucked, they were bound to wither and dry, like the weed that will lose its vigor and resilience without soil. Yet that blue hyacinth within the pages was still stunningly lovely, wasn't it?

The arriving convertible interrupted her thoughts. They were back. Behind the tree shadows, watching them laughingly enter the house, she was not in a rush to go in; perhaps she wanted to say farewell to the hyacinths.

Walking into the living room, the three were already gone. The housekeeper said each went back to sleep. Passing by Doumyouji's room, Tsukushi quietly pushed open the door – that guy was already asleep. So quickly? Simple minded guy!

They have not toured many historic sites in Japan. They have stayed for a mere two weeks and she was never a sentimental person – where were all these departing woes coming from? Tsukushi self-mockingly smiled and habitually walked toward the balcony. Ascending the stairs, she suddenly heard the melodious and heartrending sound of the violin vaguely flowing out of the balcony. The faded clouds enveloped a crescent moon; a pale and serene glow cast over him; the lithe and distant tune intertwined with the faint grievance. He quietly stood, his head slightly downcast, his light brown locks and ocean-colored shirt listening in the wind. Other than the heavenly melody flowing out of his fingers, silence ensued in every direction.

The barren music suddenly stopped, replaced by a soft sigh. Tsukushi didn't want to disturb him yet was discovered as she was retreating. He wasn't surprised to see her and gently smiled.

"Umm...you didn't go to sleep yet? Sorry, I seem to be interrupting you, Rui."

"No."

"Umm...this is the piece from last time, isn't it? What a beautiful tune, especially to hear it on such a night, it seems like the most beautiful music in the world!" Tsukushi attempted to break the somber atmosphere.

"Do you know Brahms?"

"Brahms?" Tsukushi was puzzled.

"I've been searching for that piece. It has been said that Brahms once performed a solo piece for a companion in front of her grave," Rui's gaze fell onto the solemn night sky as he continued, "I don't know what sort of tune it is but I believe it must be the most beautiful melody in the world!" His clear eyes shimmered with a stirring glow.

With his praise, Tsukushi couldn't help but become yearning and curious. Brahms, what kind of person he was? The piece that was played solely for a companion, what sort of poignant tune it must be! An involuntary sorrow flashed in her eyes the instant she looked back. Tsukushi watched him in bafflement, a mystery-like Hanazawa Rui.

"Going back to Taiwan?"

Tsukushi was disposed to respond:

"Yeah, the morning flight the day after tomorrow. It's been so rapid. We've already stayed for a long time." It was hard to conceal her faint reluctance.

"You can come whenever you're free."

"Rui, can't you come back with us?" Tsukushi candidly asked, then gave a suppressing smile, "Look at me, eh, you're already the CEO of Hanazawa Corp. There must be so much business to tend to here in Japan. Even sleep must be sacrificed, how can you have the time –"

"Tsukushi, thank you."

Thank you? For what? Tsukushi froze and forgot her next words. A night bathed in moonlight, she watched him as if viewing the dazzling surface of a lake, his encouraging eyes at the ski hills, his casual advice and support, the soothingly pleasant sensation as they skied side by side – he gave her such a genuine moment of soaring escalation, shouldn't she be the one to say thank you? These three years, she didn't know what sort of paths he has taken; yet though his figure could not be found in Taiwan, on water-still nights such as tonight, she couldn't help but remember that night of fireworks spent atop Eitoku, and his expression as he silently made a wish...

That sight was visibly and acutely carved on her heart, perhaps even unknowingly turning into a sort of emotion. And his smile, a soft grin with an occasional cleverness. A mystery-like Rui, forever horrendously distant yet occupying a most deep-rooted place in her heart. Tsukushi was suddenly afraid of that more and more heavy concern, afraid of her now unwillingness to leave, afraid that drawing too close to him will make her involuntarily walk into the spinning whirl. When will they meet again? Like he said, on she and Doumyouji's wedding? Doumyouji's and her wedding – it seemed to be a natural and decided event. If it weren't for his mother, they probably wouldn't have waited for three years. Yet her heart was strangely uneasy, instinctively rejecting such a thought. Tsukushi shook her head.

"I'm going back to Taiwan next month."

"What?" She was stunned.

Rui gently smiled, watching her shocked expression,

"Didn't you want me to go back?"

"Me? It's none of my business whether you go back or not!" Tsukushi stubbornly denied yet involuntarily grinned.

"Oh?" Rui slowly put back the violin with a lowered head and gave her a light glimpse, "Forget it then."

"Hanazawa Rui, what do you mean –"

He already casually descended the stairwell. Really? Rui was returning to Taiwan next month! That would be too wonderful. She missed Eitoku's rooftop. F4 – they were still Eitoku's legends. She smilingly envisioned, no more facing the deserted rooftop in solitude, no more reminiscing alone in the wind. She tightened her jacket and gazed into the starlit sky. This unfamiliar sky now seemed fond and affectionate, because this place called Tokyo contained Rui's ambiance. Happiness quietly permeated her heart, what a beautiful night!


	4. Chapter 4

**(9)**

The sprinkling rain lightly drizzled, a familiar moist and dampness drifted in the air, Taipei's raining season has quietly arrived. Nearly a week has passed since returning from Japan. She walked alone along the street, the ceaseless drizzle floating in a slope, coldness and chills long gone in the winds of early spring. Aimlessly strolling and wandering, her steps gradually paused. Such a familiar place – though the poster was no longer the beautiful and stunning Shizuka-san, that dream-like evening was ever lucid: Rui softly kissing her and gently faring goodnight…..In mystification, Rui seemed like an angel descending the clouds, a light smile that was gentle and pure.

The rooftop was still very quiet. The rescinding rain became a faint fog. Such a relaxing atmosphere – rowdy noises were not detectable. Tsukushi gazed at the overcast horizon and earnestly smiled – for three years, it's always been like this. When her heart was exhausted, when she fought with Doumyouji, when she faced his mother's rebuke and censure, when she felt smothered by life's heavy responsibilities, she unconsciously came here.

The cell phone's continuous buzz shattered the silent peace. Tsukushi pressed receive and instinctively pulled the phone away from her ears.

"Hey, where did you go? I've been looking for you all day, you know that? I went to the store and they said you left a long time ago. Where are you?" Doumyouji heatedly cried, "Akira's waiting for us at the pub. Hurry up, I'll pick you up."

"It's okay. I'll get there by myself."

"Don't talk nonsense. I said I'll pick you up so I'll pick you up. Just tell me where you are." Doumyouji impatiently said.

Tsukushi paused a bit then said:

"I'm coming."

She softly sighed, looked around the empty rooftop, and turned to leave.

"Tsukushi, aren't you working too hard? What are you so busy doing? Tsukasa looked for you the entire afternoon. You weren't at work or at home." Akira worked to patch things up, "Tsukasa, what's with the sulky face? See what Tsukushi wants to drink." He gave Doumyouji a shove as he said this.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you pick up your cell phone? What were you doing?" Doumyouji ignored Akira and pressed Tsukushi with questions. She hasn't been the same since coming back from Japan. Eight times out of ten, he couldn't find her. Remembering her expression as she watched Rui at the airport, Doumyouji's apprehension intensified.

Tsukushi accepted the wine Akira handed her, thanked him, and replied:

"Nothing, I just switched the cell phone to buzz mode."

"Are you an idiot? You knew I was looking for you, what are you switching to buzz mode for? And don't you need to look after the store? That stupid woman across the street is starting up trouble again. I'm telling you, don't tell me anything about honest competition this time. I'll make her suffer a painful death. Otherwise she'll think I'm only scaring her." Doumyouji said as he pulled Tsukushi over.

"Let go, you're hurting me." Tsukushi tore away and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, are you listening? What's wrong with you? You don't care two straws about your own business….why are you soaked like this?" Under the opaque light, Doumyouji discovered for the first time that she was slightly wet, "Are you an idiot? Don't you know it's raining?"

"It's only a light rain."

Akira studied her for a minute,

"Hey, Tsukushi, what's with you? Aren't you usually very energized? How come there are no sounds coming from you today? And since when were you ever in the mood to walk in the rain?" He puzzlingly watched her rare composure with a smile. Tsukasa was so troublesome. On a normal day there would've already been shouts and screams, yet the two were surprisingly not down each other's throats today. The two froze at his words, looked at each other, and became strangely uneasy at heart.

A warm afternoon, Doumyouji skeptically watched Tsukushi as she sat on the couch. She fell into a daze as she gazed outside the window, becoming usually quiet. Her face held a calm that unsettled Doumyouji. They've been back for almost a month. Other than working in the store, she didn't get out much and often fell absentminded like so when they were out on a date. The uneasiness in his heart multiplied.

"Doumyouji, is Soujrio and Yuki's flight in the afternoon?"

Doumyouji regained his focus,

"Oh, yeah, Akira said he'll call before he goes to the airport."

"You said that Soujiro won't hurt Yuki but I'm still worried. Soujiro is a playboy. If his bad habits one day reemerge, Yuki won't be able to take it. Plus, will his family accept Yuki?" Tsukushi anxiously frowned.

"Soujiro's serious about Yuki. How can he let the woman he loves be hurt? You don't have to worry. As for his family – Soujiro's sophisticated mother won't give Yuki too much trouble. And his father, Soujiro will be able to take care of it." He knew Soujiro's temperaments and admired Yuki's honesty and courage.

"I see."

Doumyouji stared at her for a while and suddenly made up his mind. Nishikado family's celebration was drawing near. Perhaps this was an opportunity. Tsukushi walked before the window and watched the garden full of the spring's multi-colored shades. But that sky-like elegant blue was missing. Rui, it was time for him to return.

A grand and splendid lobby, distinguished icons, prominent aristocrats, the wealthy, stylish, polished and refined assembled and gathered. Nishikado Corporation's Forty-Year Anniversary Celebration was about to commence. Soujiro kept an eye on the entrance as he greeted the arriving guests. Akira and the rest stayed at Tsukasa's and were preparing to arrive together. Tsukushi was helping Yuki to adjust her gown but remained distracted and looked to the gate through the window.

"Rui, what's up with this guy? He's still not here." Doumyouji complained, "What time did we say? Did he sleep and forget what time it was?"

"Yesterday he said there was a last minute emergency with the company and he'll rush over today. If I had known, I would've sent a helicopter to pick him up." Akira anxiously called his cell phone, "How come I can't get through? Is he already on the plane?"

"Tsukushi, you took the wrong earrings. Those are not a pair." Yuki laughed, "What's with you the whole day? Always distracted, matching the wrong scarf or wearing the wrong shoes. You're more nervous than I am about Soujiro's family celebration. Don't worry, Soujiro will take care of me. I told myself not be afraid and face his family members with courage. Today's a special day for him, I won't let him down. Tsukushi, you'll cheer me on, right?"

Tsukushi watched Yuki's determination and smiled,

"Of course, Yuki, good luck!"

Yuki's face held a sweet smile and expectations of a wonderful future. Tsukushi sincerely grinned, what a brave and confident Yuki. Yuki said she won't let Soujiro down – you said you would come back; will you let everyone down, Rui?

A deafening noise startled everyone in the room; Tsukushi and Yuki ran to the window. A white helicopter landed on the lawn in the courtyard; Doumyouji and Akira already set out to meet it. A familiar thin figure came forward among the ocean-deep darkness – a thin navy coat blown open and drifting with the wind, light brown tresses tangled and caressing his cheeks, eyes crystal clear as the stars…….

"Rui!" Akira stepped up to give him a deep hug, "You're finally here. I would've flown over to snatch you if you didn't come soon."

Doumyouji grabbed Rui's extended hand and gave him a punch in habit,

"Were you going to ditch everybody? Be careful that I'll go to Japan and turn your Hanazawa Corp upside down. What, forget about your friends as long as there's business?" He also gave Rui a hug as he spoke.

Watching the two's grinning faces, Rui also smiled:  
"Not late, am I?"

"Rui, you're back!" A breathless inquiry; Rui turned around with a smile. Tsukushi, who had just rushed down the stairs, stood panting at the entrance to the lobby. She half carried her lake-blue gown in her hands, her long hair falling in front of her chest. Though a little cluttered, her joy was noticeably transparent. It has been a long month, Rui was finally back! Watching his graceful poise and fully blue attire, Tsukushi's heart jumped as she gazed at his gentle smile. Akira laughingly observed her and teased:

"Tsukushi, you're this happy that Rui's back? Tsukasa, you're in trouble."

Doumyouji mightily embraced Tsukushi and glared at him:

"Akira, you're itching for some pounding, aren't you?"

Rui looked to the struggling Tsukushi and smilingly said:

"Tsukushi, how've you been?"

"I'm fine. Hey, Doumyouji, let go of me, I can't walk like this." Tsukushi finally broke free of Doumyouji. She studied Rui's weary countenance and asked with worry:

"Are you still that busy? You seem to have gotten thinner."

Rui slightly stirred as he heard this. The concern and worry on her face were visibly apparent, but Tsukasa's anxious unease fell into his eyes at the same time. He remained silent, a loose white scarf flowing in the wind.

"Hanazawa Rui, I'm glad you're back." Yuki enthusiastically greeted him.

"Long time no see, Yuki." Rui politely responded.

"Let's wait to catch up with 'long time no sees'. Soujiro must be out of patience at the hotel. We need to hurry. It's not good to be collectively late." Akira laughingly reminded them.

Everyone adjusted their clothes and drove off.

**(10)**

Even a prestigious festivity such as this one, this attractive and glamorous group was still the center of attention. Soujiro came forward with a grin, tapped Rui on the shoulder and smilingly embraced him:

"What happened, being late on a day like this? People who sleep too much always spoil things." Having said so, his eyes fell upon Yuki. Her hair was fashioned into adorable curls, the light pink gown aptly fitting her small, delicate, and princess-like figure. The soft fluffs that outlined the dress further demonstrated her graceful charm. He indulgently embraced her and gently smiled:

"Yuki, you're the most beautiful girl here tonight."

Yuki met his gaze and gave him a sweet grin as her eyes sparkled.

"Urgh, how sick. Soujiro, can you not be so disgusting?" Doumyouji gave him a look of intolerable disgust.

"Sick? This is called being in love, all right? I think you're jealous. Watch and learn, okay? You have the nerve to talk about me when you still can't manage Tsukushi. You're really incompetent, you know that?" Soujiro relaxingly teased him.

"Learn what? What do you mean I can't manage Tsu...Hey, why would I be jealous of you? Just take care of your celebration, all right? So much nonsense, Yuki, this guy's really annoying."

Rui smiling watched their teasing and noticed Tsukushi's quietness.

"What are you thinking of, Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi was startled and smiled.

"No, nothing. I'm just not used to these situations." Avoiding his mellow yet perceptive gaze, she became a bit dazed as her glance fell on Doumyouji's childish face. These last few days have been a muddle. When the sentiment of longing became the joy of encounter, the balance was disrupted. She thought that longing was natural and won't hurt anyone, but the thrill and delight that flooded her heart as he emerged from the dark night were more than what she could endure. She was afraid to face Douymouji's infinite concern and terrified to meet Rui's crystal eyes, like now...

"How long are you staying this time? You haven't been back for a long time."

Rui shook his head with a smile.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll go back tomorrow morning." Taiwan's air still held that familiar dampness. He wondered if Eitoku's rooftop remained unchanged?

"That soon?" She was surprised. A month's wait for one evening? His return was only for this ceremony and would sustain for merely one night? This grand yet boisterous scene was really worth his traveling thus far? Perhaps F4's friendship was the only thing he greatly valued. Tsukushi's head fell in silence; an inexplicable yet heavy disappointment overwhelmed her heart.

"Tsukushi, why are you just standing there?" Akira patted her shoulders and laughed, "Not dancing with Tsukasa? Or is it that you want to dance with me?" He extended his hand and fixed his eyes on her.

"Sure." Tsukushi recovered. Akira gallantly led her down the dance floor, not forgetting to give Doumyouji a smug glimpse. Rui was already pulled away by Soujiro's father.

In the middle of the dance floor, Soujiro gracefully held on to Yuki; every pause, every turn, every expression, and every glance was harmonious and affectionate. They completely and deeply possessed each other's souls. Soujiro finally had her sincere belief and trust. Yuki was right. Under Soujiro's frivolous exterior was a true affection and Yuki bravely held on to it. She understood and trusted Soujiro more than anyone else. This was love's power, able to allow such a timid and fragile Yuki to have the enormous courage of giving all of her love to a man like Soujiro.

Tsukushi glimpsed at Doumyouji raising his wineglass by the dinner table. Doumyouji Kaede's words three years ago unexpectedly echoed in her ears: _I give you five years. I won't interfere or censure your actions during these five years. If you and Tsukasa still undoubtedly belong to each other as you are today after five years, leaving no room for others to divide or separate you, I'll give you my blessings! _That assured and confident tone, that piercing and cold gaze she still remembered – it was either a contemptuous disdain or a discerning insight. Those eyes startled her; it was because of them that she ignored Doumyouji's protests and agreed to this seemingly senseless 'five year contract'.

Doumyouji, he clings to his original choice, determinedly walking towards me, surrounding me with his committed love. To have such deep and complete love, I'm the happiest girl in the world, aren't I? But why were there so many quarrels these three years? Is my love complete?The wind blew open the distant curtains, navy blue garments falling into her eyes. Hanazawa Rui – he's leaving again tomorrow….

"Hey, Tsukushi, what did I do to you? If you don't like dancing with me, just say so. You don't have to be so distracted." Akira laughed above her and explained when he saw her puzzled face, "You've stepped on me several times. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh, sorry."

A hint of thoughtfulness in his eyes, Akira casually asked:

"What's up? Even fighting with Tsukasa didn't make you sad like this. I haven't seen you laugh since we got back from Japan. Today should be a happy day. Not only is Soujiro officially inheriting Nishikado Corp, Rui is back. F4 is together again."

"But…Rui's going away again tomorrow." Tsukushi murmured.

"Rui's leaving tomorrow? What are you taking about?" Akira lugged her away in surprise, "Come, let's go find him. What's he doing? Did we only want him to come back for this one night? Soujiro was right. His head's gone damaged from sleeping too much!"

Tsukushi didn't expect such a huge reaction and let him drag her to the balcony. Doumyouji quickly put down his wine glass and came to them to find out what had happened.

"Rui, let me ask you, are you really going back to Japan tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

"What's wrong with you? Let's forget the fact that you haven't come back in three years. You're finally back but you're leaving after one night. Are you really part of F4? Don't tell me you have something that you must take care of back in Japan. Give me a reason!" Akira appeared to be truly angry.

Rui looked at Tsukushi and Tsukasa somewhat surprised and then softly said:

"Sooner or later, is there a difference?"

Everyone was stumped. There wasn't any difference? No…Sooner or later, Rui was bound to leave.

"Why do you have to go to Japan? Taiwan is your real home. You don't miss your home, your friends, or Eitoku? Hanazawa Corp can operate in Taiwan too. Why must you leave? Is business really that important to you? Taiwan really has nothing worth staying for?" Everyone turned back in shock. It was Tsukushi. The same agitated expression as they were saying goodbye to Shizuka and Rui at the airport a few years back. The same tone, same gaze, same tears, and same concern…..

Rui's eyes dimmed as a trace of perplexed agony flickered. He fell silent.

"I have an announcement to make," The quiet group turned to look at the President of Nishikado Corp on stage. He was loudly making a pronouncement, "Starting from today, my son will be taking over the position of President of Nishikado Corporation. I want to thank everyone for their support of Nishikado family for the past forty years. Next, let's welcome the new President to say something…"

Under the spotlight, a handsome Soujiro gracefully walked on stage and elegantly nodded to the crowd. After a few words of polite gestures, he solemnly declared:

"Tonight is a special night for me. I will replace my father in continuing the grandeur of Nishikado family. My best friends have reunited here. I am very happy. In addition, the most important thing is that I want to introduce to everyone the most important person in my life." He passed through the crowd and slowly raised Yuki's hand as he smiled brightly, "She's Yuki, the girl I love and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Everybody present is my witness – today is also our engagement party!"

Everyone was astonished. Paying no attention to others' stares, Soujiro only gazed at Yuki:

"Yuki, will you marry me?"

Yuki blossomed a most beautiful smile, her delicate face dazzling, slightly nodding her head as she answered with resolve:

"I will."

Time seemed to have stopped for an instant, followed by thundering applause. Watching the embracing couple, the guests present smilingly gave their congratulations with surprise and pleasure. The tremendous enthusiasm masked Soujiro's father's strained face. F4 came forward with astonishment and delight and surrounded the two whose faces radiated a blissful glow.

"Soujiro, you are something else. Even we didn't know! This is rather shocking news."

"Soujiro, Yuki, congratulations."

"Now 'Flat Tsukushi' can finally let go and not bother me from now on. Soujiro, Yuki, I'm very happy for you. You have my blessings."

"All right, Soujiro and Yuki are engaged. Shouldn't someone else take a hint? Don't drag on for three more years. No one will want to be the best man by then." The mocking tone made everyone laugh.

"Did I ask for your opinion? You talk too much, Akira." Watching Tsukushi as she held on to Yuki and congratulated her, he suddenly stated with seriousness:

"Tsukushi, let's get engaged."

When these words came out, everyone stood stupefied and pinned to the floor. What day was today? There were too many shocks. Tsukushi stared incredulously at Doumyouji's firm and sincere expression. What was he saying? He's talking about an…engagement?

"Whoa! Tsukasa, nice! This is what it means to be F4's leader." Akira hollered loudly, "Tsukushi, what are you dazing about? Hurry up and nod your head. How many times do you want Tsukasa to beg?"

"Tsukushi, Tsukushi, what are you thinking about? Doumyouji is proposing to you. Hurry and say yes. This way we can be engaged on the same day. It'd be so beautiful." Yuki urged in a low voice.

Bypassing everyone's peeks, Tsukushi saw the lake-deep ponder in those crystal eyes. She absentmindedly yet candidly replied:

"Doumyouji, I……I'm still not ready……."

"What do you have to be ready for? Three years and you're still not ready?" Doumyouji's eyebrows turned into a knot as he glared at her hesitant stuttering, "Is it….that you don't want to marry me?"

Tsukushi awkwardly looked into his fervent and hopeful eyes and didn't know how to express herself:

"It's not that I don't want to. I just think now is not the tim……"

"Not that you don't want to? Then you do? This woman, you're really…..then everything's OK. Everyone heard it, Tsukushi agreed, right? Soujiro, I've decided, let's be engaged together!" Doumyouji didn't wait for her to finish to ask the crowd to be their witness. Without asking, he placed a ring on her finger and excitedly spun her in circles, "Tsukushi and I are engaged!"

The entire lobby echoed with his thrilled and eager shouts. The thin figure in the corner quietly vanished into the night.

"Hey, Doumyouji, wait a minute….I said wait, I didn't finish speaking…Hey, I want to say….what are you……" A mass of people came forward and congratulating voices masked all of her objections. No one wanted to listen to her. Doumyouji! Wasn't this idiot a bit too arrogant? Engagement! How can he make a decision all by himself? Buried in praise and admiration, Tsukushi didn't know what to say as she watched Doumyouji's pleased smiles.

"Tsukasa, Tsukushi must be very happy. She doesn't even know how to talk anymore. I think she must've turned numb." Akira teased.

Soujiro followed:

"This is so great. Doumyouji Corp and Nishikado Corp must set up a party that'll last three days and three nights to celebrate this day. Rui can't run away. I have a surprise for you. Where's Rui?"

Voices of congratulations echoing in her ears, her heart was in complete upheaval, without any hints or clues. It was only upon Soujiro's question that she looked to the balcony in surprised awareness – only the curtains gently flowed with the passing breeze. Her heart tensed as her eyes swept across every corner in the lobby, searching for that pair of crystal eyes. Not here, not there, not anywhere. He was like a trace of vanished smoke, almost as if he's never been here. Parting the crowd, she instinctively charged out, merely desiring to grab that shade of ocean blue.

"Tsukushi!" Doumyouji held her back with force, "Where are you going now? You want to stir up trouble again?"

Stiffly pausing her steps, facing his passionate yet perplexed gaze, Tsukushi stuttered,

"I….I was only….."

Wasn't Doumyouji the person I want to spend my life with? The Doumyouji who, without any doubts, once told her behind that door that "If giving up was possible, I would've given up the first time." The Doumyouji who continued to love her deeply through their non-stop quarrels of the past three years. Was I going to dishearten such a man? Glancing at the curtains that floated with the wind beside the empty balcony, she heard the soft yet clear shatter of a broken heart. Meeting Doumyouji's determined eyes, this pair of eyes was not clear as water but passionate as fire. Remembering Doumyouji Kaede's words – perhaps she was being too paranoid.

Boundless raindrops drizzled in the air; roses' fragrance fell on everyone's shoulders. Gazing at the riveting petals drifting under the magnificently splendid lights, everyone smilingly cheered and applauded. The couples who've just announced their engagements were encircled in the center, a rosemary scent surrounding them. The band accordingly performed merry and lively tunes, the initially esteemed anniversary celebration thus turning into an engagement ceremony, full of the festive happiness of love and youth. Tsukushi lowered her head in uncertainty. Her engagement was unexpectedly sudden and dramatic. Rui's previously stated reason for returning surprisingly came true, yet he didn't keep his promise….

The clamor and commotion in the lobby flowed out with the music. Absorbing the joyous atmosphere, today was an extraordinary day. Standing alone in the wind, gazing at the starless sky, his nearly transparent eyes, profound and vague, reflected a light sorrow; one trace and then dark as the night. Raising his wineglass and facing the laughter-filled room, he smiled:

"I wish you every happiness, Tsukushi." She will be happy, won't she?

"She's happy, Rui, What about you?" A gentle voice carrying a deep concern, arriving through the night fog as if a heavenly melody.

This voice! Rui jumped and turned around in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**(11)**

Deep into the night, a dim shadow cloudy as the fog and white as the snow slowly treaded the mist and came forward among the shrubbery, gradually growing clearer and clearer…..

Large bright eyes, flowing brown hair with slight curls, fair and transparent skin, a snow-white gown sweeping the ground, simple yet elegant, the soft creases displayed her slender waist, the silk scarf around her neck gently swayed, the ample and waving bottom glided with her light steps – such an otherworldly sight resembled an illusory dream, yet the gentle smile on her lips revealed too much affection. Though without stylish garments, expensive jewelry and embellishing make-up, she was still a breathtaking perfection. The grace and eminence amid her movements were nonetheless beguiling.

"Shizuka!" Rui was greatly surprised. The woman before him was actually Shizuka! The Shizuka whom he thought he'd never see again.

Toudou Shizuka, of course it was her. The lights in the garden suddenly brightened as the others walked out. Soujiro laughed:

"Surprised, Rui? Your sixth sense works rather well. No wonder I couldn't find you - you were already waiting here. So, you won't be leaving tomorrow?"

All admiring eyes automatically turned to Shizuka. This was Shizuka. Even in the simplest of clothes, she was still the center of attention, the image of perfection. Tsukushi quietly observed Rui and Shizuka standing beside the bushes – they were an exceptional match, both possessing an identical flawless elegance. Shizuka-san returned. Did Rui's happiness also return? Stealthily watching his slightly joyous expression, her heart lightly throbbed with pain. What am I thinking about? Shizuka-san is back I should be happy for Rui. Besides, I'm already engaged to Doumyouji. How can I have these strange thoughts? Tsukushi shook her head to brush aside these feelings.

"Shizuka, welcome back!" F4 gathered for a warm greeting.

"Thanks. Did I miss an exciting scene? Soujiro, Tsukasa, you seem very happy." Shizuka greeted them one after the other and attentively noticed the extraordinary joy on their faces.

"That's because tonight…….they're engaged!" Akira laughingly informed Shizuka in a loud voice. Everyone laughed together.

"Really!" Shizuka grinned with surprise, "Then I really shouldn't have been late. Congratulations."

Shizuka looked at Tsukushi and sincerely smiled,

"Long time no see, Tsukushi. Congratulations."

Tsukushi gazed at the stunning Shizuka and said in a daze,

"Shizuka-san, long time no see."

Doumyouji also welcomed Shizuka's return in smiles – perhaps her coming back will foster another turn of events.

Shizuka recovered from the welcoming grins and fixed her eyes on the silent Rui. Rui's eyes bypassed Tsukushi's hesitant face as he gazed at Shizuka's ever beautiful and graceful face. Shizuka, she was still so outstanding and perfect. Apart for several years, she was all the more mature and confident. Was she still his Shizuka? No. She had said that she was Toudou Shizuka, not Toudou Corp.'s Shizuka, not anyone's Shizuka. Perhaps to him, she will always be someone seen from a faraway distance.

"Rui, Tsukushi and I were just engaged." Doumyouji solemnly stated as he watched Rui, as if making a declaration.

"I know. I wish you every happiness." Rui, however, looked to Tsukushi and gave his blessings.

"Music. Let's dance. Tonight belongs to happiness, to joy. Any catching up will have to wait until tomorrow." Soujiro gave a reconciling smile as he took Yuki into his arms and started to dance. The soft and captivating melody streamed in the air. Tsukushi was pulled onto the dance floor by Doumyouji. The two's dance steps were surprisingly harmonious, yet her eyes involuntarily turned to the two who stood face to face in silence.

"Shizuka's back. Rui is always like this. Whenever he's happy, his mood turns sour." Doumyouji laughed as he observed the distant couple, unintentionally bringing Tsukushi out of the viewing range.

"Aren't you going to invite me to dance?" Shizuka gently reminded him.

Rui gracefully held onto her slender waist and glided onto the dance floor. The fluster of reencounter has not yet dissipated. Accompanied by the soothing music, an ocean blue reflecting a snow white, a fairytale scene was formed. The two's harmonious and elegant dance steps drew the attention of many.

Yuki said in spellbound:

"What a perfect couple. I had this feeling when I first watched them dance together. Hanazawa Rui and Toudou Shizuka, I've never seen a pair as elegant near perfection as they are, Soujiro."

Soujiro lovingly looked at her in amusement,

"You envy Rui and Shizuka? We're also a matching pair, silly girl."

"You're laughing at me. I just think that Toudou Shizuka is very beautiful and can't help but want to be like her." Yuki blushed.

"You're perfect in my eyes. You don't need to envy anyone or be like Shizuka. I love who's standing in front of me. Everything about you is perfect." Soujiro looked into her eyes and stated sincerely.

"Thank you, Soujiro. I'm really happy." Yuki leaned in close and sighed contentedly, "I've never been so happy."

Holding her tightly, Soujiro exclaimed in a low voice:

"You know something? Sometimes perfection isn't happiness. Don't you think Rui and Shizuka appear too ideal? Unreal, like a fairytale. I wonder what Rui will do now that Shizuka is back again…"

Yuki paused a little and looked to the couple in worry.

"Rui, I saw coverage on Hanazawa Corp when I was in France. You've really grown up." Shizuka watchfully gazed at him. Such a gentle and concerned look, it was Shizuka's gaze.

"Shizuka, how's France?" All the worry and concern couldn't be expressed due to a faint distance. Only these meaningless exchanges were repeated. Shizuka, who's been deeply rooted in his heart, whom he genuinely missed, she's back. In a night like this, Shizuka returned.

Tsukushi saw Rui's eyes. The tenderness that ran in those crystal eyes caused her heart to twinge with pain. Rui was her angel, but Shizuka was Rui's goddess. Tsukushi's face dimmed. Her choice was correct, right? Doumyouji was her best shelter. Will Shizuka-san be Rui's happiness?

What will tomorrow be like, who knows?

(12)

The morning's first ray of sunlight shined on the leaving guests.

"You still don't like to talk," Shizuka looked at Rui, who drove in silence, his expression without a trace of disturbance, "You turned Hanazawa Corp into your own style. Compared to three years ago, you've become determined and at ease, truly the soul of a multi-national corporation. I'm really happy for you, Rui!"

"Tsukasa said you were very busy."

"Yep. I'm back this time for a charity fundraising. There's also another case." Shizuka smilingly said.

Rui quietly observed her brilliant and elegant smile, her kind and intimate eyes. Is Shizuka really back? Is she really happy for my supposed success? Rui watched the familiar Shizuka, yet a feeling of distance crept into his heart. Just like a childhood dream slowly fading, Shizuka was still so remote and unreachable.

Doumyouji Residence

"If my memory doesn't serve me wrong, our agreement didn't expire yet." Doumyouji Kaede turned around with a sneer, staring at Tsukushi.

"Yes, I did break our original agreement."

"Then you understand what will be the consequences?" Doumyouji Kaede's smile turned bright, "I will not allow the Doumyoujis's only heir to be so hastily engaged, especially in this fashion! It's a joke! Even if Tsukasa is immature and stubborn, he still can't do something like this without consulting my and his father's opinions! As for you, Miss Tsukushi, I think I have been more than sympathetic and considerate. You're the one who didn't cherish the opportunity. I will not let you become the laughingstock of the Doumyouji family!"

"I'm sorry. We should've asked for your consent about the engagement, but -----"

"Don't say 'sorry', and there are no buts!" Doumyouji Kaede coldly interrupted her, "Starting today, our agreement is worthless! As for Tsukasa, whatever he does this time will no longer threaten me. If he doesn't care about the Doumyoujis' reputation, then I won't have to show him any more consideration. I would like see how far a penniless Tsukasa, without the Doumyouji family, will travel with you."

Accompanied by the sound of rapid steps and the bodyguard falling to the floor,

"Why are you bothering Tsukushi again? The engagement is my decision. I will decide my life! You're my mother but you can't decide for me."

"Tsukasa, what tone are you taking with me? Is this the kind of manner that Doumyouji Tsukasa should be exhibiting? How far will you degrade with this woman? How are you fit to be the heir of Doumyouji family this way?" Doumyouji Kaede grimaced slightly as she watched a determined Doumyouji barge in.

"Don't insult Tsukushi, even if you're my mother. The Doumyouji heir? Is that so precious?" Doumyouji was furious, "Doumyouji Corp, Doumyouji family – other than business, career, money, status, what's left in your heart? Doumyouji _family_, this is family? How is it different from a grave!"

"You----" Doumyouji Kaede's face twitched but quickly returned to normal, "If you don't care a bit, then ---"

"I wanted to leave this goddamn place a long time ago! You don't have to make me! Tsukushi, let's go." Doumyouji didn't wait for her to finish and dragged Tsukushi toward the door.

"Doumyouji, wait a second. This isn't right. We did do something wrong. She's your mother. If you want to say something…hey, Doumyouji, listen to me….." Tsukushi persuaded him as she half-struggled.

"Okay, you have guts. But let me warn you, once you walk out of this door, you will be out of everything. What can you do without the Doumyouji name?"

"I won't starve to death. I will make something out of myself. Just wait and see."

"Oh really? All right. If that day comes, then I will personally welcome you back and administer your wedding." Doumyouji Kaede's eyes actually sparkled with a slight grin.

"That won't be necessary. I said I will decide my own life." Doumyouji finished speaking and marched to the door with Tsukushi in his arms.

That palace-like mansion gradually disappeared out of sight.

"Doumyouji, are you sure you want to do this?" Tsukushi looked at his angry face with worry, "She's your mother after all. Are you really not going to speak for the rest of your lives? And Tsubaki-san will be worried when she finds out."

Doumyouji hugged her.

"When I have you, I don't care about the rest. You are enough. You won't leave me, right?"

"Doumyouji…." Watching his fervent eyes, (He said I am enough. Am I really that important? What will you do if I disappoint you one day? This responsibility is so heavy, as if Doumyouji's future is entirely in my hands. Will I still be able to stand with him on an equal footing? If I lost that independence, how will I face my life with you from now on?) Tsukushi's heart was grave.

How will F3 respond to something like this? It's only been one day since the engagement, yet there was such a sudden turn of events. (I didn't mean for this to happen, but all opposition was trapped at the lips, just like moments ago I suddenly lost the nerve to argue with the 'Queen'. I really don't want Doumyouji to lose everything because of me. Even though I don't care about the Doumyouji fortune, that was Doumyouji's entire world. Not only Doumyouji Corp's enormous wealth, but also his family and his parents. Perhaps he didn't care, but there are some things that he was born with, things that he can't eliminate from his life. Doumyouji, how can he adjust to the life of a normal person? He's Doumyouji!)

(13)

The ones who rushed over at the news were Akira and Rui.

"What happened? Something's wrong with Soujiro this morning too. We can't get in touch with Soujirou and Yuki, just heard that he rushed to Canada today by plane. And then you guys too. Where's Tsukasa?"

"Tsukasa's mother is back?" Rui asked, "What did she say?"

"Doumyouji broke off with her over the engagement last night. He just went to sleep…." Tsukushi glanced at the bedroom in worry and paused, "Akira, what did you just say about Soujirou?"

"Broke off? What do you mean, that idiot left home? How can the 'Queen' allow you guys to openly oppose her? Her veins must have been popping out, right?" Akira jokingly asked, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Akira, stop joking around." Rui gave him a solemn look and asked Tsukushi, "What are you guys going to do?"

Tsukushi shook her head. She was very confused. She had no idea what the future will look like.

"Hey, Rui, why are your faces like that? So he left home, what's the big deal? We're F4. We're not going to let Tsukasa and Tsukushi live on the streets. Plus Tsukasa is Doumyoujis' only heir. The 'Queen' won't do anything drastic to him."

"Akira, Doumyouji didn't just leave home. He's no loner Doumyouji Corporation's successor." Tsukushi told him clearly, "From the moment he walked out of that door…"

"Tsukushi, you mean…." Akira now understood.

"Tsukasa gave up everything." Rui quietly stated.

"Oh God. You're not serious. How did it get to this? Just because you two are engaged, the 'Queen' let Tsukasa leave? How is this possible? He's her only son." Akira was in disbelief.

Tsukushi was silent. Recalling everything about last night, guilt clouded her entire consciousness. She didn't want this. No matter how much she disliked Doumyouji Kadede's arrogance, she's still Doumyouji's mother.

Rui suddenly said:

"Akira, you better go to the airport and stop Soujirou."

Akira stared at Rui in astonishment.

"Yuki might still be in Taiwan." Rui was calm and confident.

Akira couldn't help but be surprised, but immediately understood. Rui meant…he exchanged a look with Rui and hurried out. Tsukushi quickly asked:

"Did something happen to Yuki? Did she and Soujirou also…"

Rui gave her a comforting smile:

"Don't worry. Soujirou won't let anything happen to Yuki."

Tsukushi was a bit relieved when she heard this. Although it's only been two days, her feelings were as different as day and night. She sat on the sofa with her eyebrows in a knot. Even now she found it hard to believe. She's always worked hard to maintain an equal status with Doumyouji, not wanting him to sacrifice anything for her. The situation now made her think that the balance that she had fought so hard to maintain was lost. Will Doumyouji's future be ruined in her hands? He's Doumyouji! How can his world tolerate to be ordinary?

"Don't give yourself so much pressure. Tsukasa did this for love, not to be your burden, do you understand?"

Rui turned around in front of the window and said to her with a smile. That gentle look miraculously soothed a heart in turmoil. Hanazawa Rui, such a warm sensation.

Tsukushi suddenly remembered something and hesitatingly said:

"I'm sorry. Because of me….where is Shizuka-san? I'm fine now. Go spend time with her…."

Rui's eyes dimmed and stood silent as he looked to the window. Tsukushi was a little uneasy. What's up with Rui? He seemed angry – because I mentioned Shizuka-san? He originally planned to leave but stayed due to her return, so Shizuka-san still occupied the deepest place in his heart. Yet he was angry. She could sense his frustration.

Today's sun was different from usual, wasn't it?

Tsukushi watched Doumyouji, who had risen early, happily eat the breakfast that she made for him. It was the same as when they were at Eitoku. His childlike smiling face was proud and content. Tsukushi's heart, however, could not lighten up as the smiles on her face did. What was there to do today? She must go to the store. What about Doumyouji? He didn't have to go to work anymore, what will he do? Tsukushi almost carved the egg in front of her into a puddle.

"What a great day. It's been a long time since I had days off. Are you going to the store?" Doumyouji asked with a grin and Tsukushi nodded, "Then I'll go find Rui and the rest for some chat. You can come when you're done."

Tsukushi paused a bit and nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. Perhaps Rui and the others can give Doumyouji some advice. Where will they go from here? If it were just her, she would undoubtedly work hard to maintain her life, thinking happy thoughts while leading an ordinary existence. But Doumyouji – she had no right to decide his life. F4, maybe they can help him.

(14)

"Mother, what do you want?" The beautiful and straightforward Doumyouji Tsubaki rushed back from the U.S. overnight, "You've forced Tsukasa out of the house. What exactly is most important to you in this family?"

"I already said I won't allow anyone to ruin the Doumyouji family reputation!"

"Reputation? Money and status again. Are they really that important to you? More important than Tsukasa's happiness? You're our mother!"

"I am your mother, that's why I won't allow Tsukasa to act according to his urges. And another thing, I've already given them a chance."

"If you insist on severing ties with Tsukasa, then you don't have to care about me either. I'm going to see Tsukasa and Tsukushi."

"You stop right there!" Doumyouji Kaede gave her a cold stare, "You once said, 'Life has endless possibilities', correct?"

"Endless possibilities? What do you mean?" Tsubaki stirred a little and looked at her undisturbed countenance, "Do you mean…."

"This is an opportunity," Doumyouji Kaede looked to the view outside the window, a light flickering in her eyes, "An opportunity to let every one of them to understand themselves. It's time Tsukasa grew up!"

Watching her figure disappearing out of the door, Tsubaki was perplexed. She meant….Tsukushi and Tsukasa, weren't you already certain of each other? Perhaps…a troubled look flashed across her beautiful and elegant face.

"Rui, how come it's only you?" Doumyouji walked into the outdoor café and noticed Rui sitting alone.

"Akira went to Canada to see Soujirou."

"Canada? Something happened to Soujirou and Yuki too?" Doumyouji grimaced, "It's his father, isn't it? He's just like that old woman, chi-gu-bu-hua! (Old and Obstinate)"

"It's shi-gu-bu-hua. Tsukasa, what do you plan to do next?" Rui frowned slightly and looked at his assured face with concern. Tsukasa, did he really know what road to take in the future?

"Aiya, whatever. What do you mean 'plan to do'? No matter what, I'm not going to let that old woman triumph, and I won't give up Tsukushi. She's dreaming if she wants to separate us. So what if I don't have Doumyouji Corp? I don't care about some stupid corporation!"

Doumyouji was indignant.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa will be better off with out her. She'll see! I'm telling you, you guys can't help me. I will conquer the world with my own hands!"

Rui's frown deepened as he observed Doumyouji's overconfident expression with worry. Tsukasa, he was too naïve. He'll have to realize that even with F3's help, there's no guarantee that they will win, much less on his own. Knowing Doumyouji Kaede's tactics, she won't allow him any standing in the business world. If Tsukasa don't see the situation as it is, he doesn't have any winning pledge. Tsukushi's anxious and uncertain face emerged before his eyes. His expression calmed down:

"Tsukasa, you have to be more than prepared. I think you know your mother's ways better than anyone else." Doumyouji looked at Rui's solemn face as he looked away to the distant, "Get this – the moment you walked out of the house, Tsukushi, just like you, has no way of turning back."

Doumyouji was baffled. The worry and concern in Rui's eyes were evident and sincere.

"Rui, did you really stay for Shizuka?"

"Just postponed."

"What? You're still leaving? But Shizuka's back. Is Japan really that great?" Doumyoui was surprised. Rui, what were you thinking? Shizuka has always been the most important person in his heart.

"Tsukasa, Tsukushi is really worried about you. Try to communicate with her. It's the world of a commoner after all." Tsukasa entering Tsukushi's world wasn't an easy thing to do. It was completely foreign to him. Perhaps everything he learned before won't be of any use there.

"You're still very concerned about Tsukushi." Doumyouji misinterpreted his meaning.

"Did you forget you promised me to take good care of her?" Rui's eyes were clear and candid.

Doumyouji was silent. He has never forgotten Rui's assured expression as he was leaving, as if turning over a responsibility. The same expression showed after three years. He nodded:

"Yes, I promised you. I'll live up to it."

Rui sighed with relief and smiled. Looking at the brilliant blue sky, he said to himself – Tsukushi, Tsukasa, if God is testing you, I promise this is the last time.

"Tsubaki-san, when did you get back?" Tsukushi saw the hasty Doumyouji Tsubaki in surprise.

"Sis, what're you doing back?"

"Tsukasa, Tsukushi, how are you? I heard from Akira that you were engaged."

"Yeah. Did you see her?" Doumyouji's faced darkened, "You can tell her I won't give in. If she wants you to persuade me, don't even bother. Sis, don't interfere with me."

"What kind of garbage are you saying? You're my only little brother. Are you itching for a beating? How can I stand on the sideline after something this big popped up?" Tsubaki yelled with impatience.

"Tsubaki-san, you don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Plus…" Tsukushi glanced at Doumyouji, "It's all my fault, Doumyouji breaking off with his family and you leaving work to fly back."

"Tsukushi!" Tsubaki noticed her guilty look. This wasn't like her. When she stood up to Mother before, that frank and courageous Tsukushi didn't have this expression. Tsubaki was really starting to worry. Tsukushi shouldn't feel this guilty. To be able to be with the one you love no matter how grand the obstacles, to face them with strength and smiles, to strengthen as she went, that was Tsukushi! Maybe this really was an opportunity – Tsubaki reflected to herself.

"Sis, you can go back. I'll protect Tsukushi. I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa!" Doumyouji patted his chest with confidence.

"I trust you." Seeing Tsukasa's smile, as if rid of all restraint, Tsubaki cautioned them with a grin. Even though she had many worries, she returned to the U.S. the next day. It was really time that Tsukasa grew up and faced the world by himself.


End file.
